Star Wars: Hope from the Unknown
by Patriot-112
Summary: A Hammerhead-class Cruiser crashes on Earth in the Unknown Regions 500 years before the Star Wars Saga, and the people know what will happen in the future. And so, they make a plan 500 years in the making. Rating might move from T to M.
1. Battle of Naboo

**_Author's Preword: Here we are! Hope you're all ready for the real first chapter._**

**_117Jorn: Ya! This chapter things will already start heating up!_**

**_Patriot 112: That's right! Today you're gonna see the Sol Alliance kick some Trade Federation Ass!_**

**_117Jorn: But enough of us, lets get this party started!_**

**_Patriot 112: So, without further adue..._**

**_Both: LET'S_ BEGIN!**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Coruscaunt**_

_**2 Days before the battle of Naboo **_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Queen Padme Amidala looked at the towering skyscrapers of Coruscant from her room. She had just came back from the Senate Chamber, in a sober mood. The Senate was unwilling to help the Naboo in their crisis with the Trade Federation, due to recieving bribes from said organization. This proved that the Senate was indeed filled with corrupted delegates. What frustrated her more was that Chancellor Valorum was reluctant to take action, which resulted in her moving forward a 'Vote in no Confidence' in the man's leadership, removing said Chancellor and the Senate to vote for a new one who will take more action than debate.

But deep down, she knew the voting process will be slow, and while the Senate decided, her people back home on Naboo are suffering under the yoke of the greedy Trade Federation.

"Youssa thinkin youssa people gonna die?" Jar Jar Binks said, as he walked up towards the Queen.

She remained silent for a moment "I don't know..." She said. It was the truth, in all her life Padme had never felt so useless. Her people were _dying _and she could do nothing to stop it. Jar Jar gave the young queen, who became her friend in a short few days, a sympathetic look.

"Gungans get pasted too, eh?" he said sadly, and the young queen thought about the native Gungans. True her people and Jar Jar's had a tense relationship, but she never truly hated them.

"I hope not...," the 14 year said as tears brimmed her eyes. Jar Jar then remembered something about his fellow Gungans.

"We Gungans no dieng without a fight, wesa warriors! Wesa have a **Grand Army**...That's probably why yousa no liken us, mesa thinks," Jar Jar finished as a tear ran down Padme's cheek.

_'What can I do?' _the monarch thought to herself. But then she realized what her friend had just said. The Gungans had an Grand army. A Grand _Army._ This instantly got her thinking. '_Maybe...just maybe there is something I can do!_' She thought, lost hope rekindling.

"Your Highness?" One of her Handmaidens said as they walked in. "You have a Visitor."

Padme turned around, with a risen eyebrow. "Who is it?" She thought, thinking it was most likely her friend Anakin looking for her Alter-Ego Handmaiden Identity.

"He didn't say," The Handmaiden said. "He's a Human, but he says that he has a solution too the Crisis on Naboo."

Padme blinked in surprise, thinking this was very odd. But at this point, she could use any help at all.

"Send him in." Padme said, and the Handmaiden nodded leaving the room. After a couple of minutes, the Handmaiden came back, but with a man who appeared to be his early thirties, light tanned skin, with normal length black hair, green eyes, and standing staright at a height of 6 feet. What got her attention the most however, was what he was wearing. The man was wearing what looked like a military uniform.

The coat was colored a dark green with military insignia on the collar, while he wore black trousers and polished black knee high boots. Under his right arm was what she assumed to be the man's officer cap which was also black with some yellow, and noticed the holstered blaster on his right thigh and was attached to a black leather belt around his waste, but as she looked more closely, she noticed the blaster was a make she did not recognize.

The man gave a polite bow in greeting, as he introduced himself.

"Greetings, your highness. My name is Terrence Grant, I'm a represenative of the United Solar System Alliance, and Colonel of the Sol Defence Force," the man identified himself, as he and the teenage queen took some seats to discuss.

Padme rose an eyebrow, confusion clear on her face. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage," She said. "For I have never heard of this Sol Defense Force."

Terrence chuckled a bit "Ma'am, I would have been surprised if you had." He said. "We haven't officially introduced us to the galaxy at large, but we have been watching galactic events for almost 500 years." His smile then dropped a bit. "My Superiors have been informed of the Blockade on Naboo, and the Senate's so-called 'actions' against it. We cannot stand by and watch as a planet and its people suffer while no one is attempting to do anything about it, regardless if it is not one of our own system. Hence which is why I have been ordered to inform you that The USSA has already prepared a fleet to provide Military and Medical aid too your people, and too assist you in the Planet's liberation from the Trade Federation."

That caused Padme's, Jar Jar's, and the Handmaiden's eyes to widen to the size of saucer plates, making them speechless. Inside, Terrence was laughing his ass off at their shocked expressions.

_'Hehehe, I wonder how'll she'd react that we knew all of that information because of a movie saga?' _he asked himself, but kept that information to himself. Padme was coming out of her stupor and manage o stutterly ask.

"W-what did you just say?" the youngest Queen of Naboo said.

Terrence smiled "Like I said, the USSA will be providing Aid to your situation." He said. "All we really need is your approval."

Padme was absolutely speechless. Just when she though no one would ever willingly help them, this man comes saying that his government that has existed for at least 500 years, was willing to help her in her people's time of need.

"Why are you willing to help us?" Padme asked, a bit suspicious. "Do you want something from Naboo in return?"

"No, we do not." The Colonel said. "In our past, before we began expanding through space, there have been many times people on my Home planet had suffered in a way similar too how yours are right now. If we have the power to prevent it from happening to anyone else, we will do so."

Padme was stunned by the man's words, and judging by the way he said, it sounded like his people had suffered much in the past. Thinking of the Pros and Cons of this proposal, the Queen made her decision and even though she had a slight suspicion that he was hiding something, his voice held no ill-intent. Nodding to herself, she faced the Colonel.

"I accept your Government's help," she said, and Terrence grinned and stood up, along with Padme who extended her hand and he grasped it gently.

"I will inform my Superiors of your decision, trust me that you are not making a grave mistake your highness," the Colonel said and it was at this moment, Captain Panaka, the commander of the Royal Naboo Security Forces arrived with Senator Palpatine.

"Your Highness!" Panaka Said, smiling. "Your Highness I-...Who is this?" He asked, pointing at the Colonel.

"Colonel Grant of the Sol Defense Force." The Colonel said, turning back to the Queen. "If you excuse me, your highness, I must be going." With that he made a slight bow, and left. But not before glancing at Panaka and Palpatine with a Neutral expression, and then left.

"What was that all about?" Panaka asked, with a risen eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." She said. "Anyways, you were?"

"Ah, yes." Panaka said. "Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as supreme Chancellor." Padme was suprised by that as the Senator from Naboo spoke

"I must admit, I was suprised myself," the senator said and as Padme moved to another part of the room while Palpatine spoke, "Your Majesty, when I'm elected, I promise to put an end to corruption," he said confidently.

While he was saying this, Padme was thinking about the competition, and turned to her captain.

"Who else has been nominated?" she asked Pananka and he answered straight away.

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan, and Ainlee Teem of Malastare," said the RNSF captain, and Palpatine decided to add his two-cents. "I feel confident that our situation will create a strong sympathy vote for us." He said as he sat down. "I will be chancellor."

"I fear, that by the time you have control of the bureaucrats Senator," Padme said "There may be nothing left of our people, or our way of life." She then walked towards the window.

"I Understand your Concern, your majesty." Palpatine said. "But Unfortunately the Federation has control of our planet."

As she looked out the window, her mind was on the offer she just accepted from Colonel Grant. If this United Solar System Alliance truly wanted to help her planet, then she would just have to return to Naboo and see it for herself.

"Senator, this your arena, but I'm afraid I must return to mine," she said confusing the Senator, and the Queen turned around and told him, "I've decide to go back to Naboo,"

This caught Palpatine by suprise, "Go back? But your Majesty, be realistic. They'll force you to sign the treaty!," he said in concern, and Padme turned around and gave the candidate for Chancellor a hard but firm look making Palpatine back up a bit.

"I will sign no treaty, Senator!" She said with convinction, "Not even after the death of our people. Captain!" she said and Panaka stood at attention.

"Yes your Higness?" Panaka said as Padme walked toward the exit, her handmaidens and Jar Jar following her lead.

"Ready my ship," she ordered as Palpatine tried to reason with her.

"Please, Your Majesty, stay here where it is safe," he said desperately. Padme sighed as she turned to face him.

"It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions." She said, and Palpatine bowed his head. "I Pray that you will bring Sanity and compassion back to the Senate." And with that, she turned and left.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With the Colonel **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Colonel returned to his shuttle that was on one of the many landing platforms of Coruscant. He then ordered the communications officer to get him in contact with the President and the Sol Assembly. A few minutes later, the hologram came alive to show the President, Dàozéi Anyǐng, a Húlí, he was born on Earth instead of his species own homeworld of Trideneus. Also present were the 9 assembly members of the Sol Alliance. Each representing 100 Star Systems of the USSA.

Naa Ru, a female Kaminoan of Atlantia.

Timber Lupinus, a Lycan male of Trideneus.

Satoshi Ikkaku, a human male, from Tokugawa.

Mikhas Nynir, a human Mandalorian male, from Prudii Tor.

Jeido Shirubā, a Neko Female, from Altair.

Leon Seto, a human male, from Caprica.

Liù yuè, a Húlí female, from Sanctuary.

James Fenix, a human male, from Prometheus.

and finally, Joyce Amelia, a human female, from Harvest.

Together, they were the Sol Alliance Council, or sometimes nick-named, 'the nine.' "Colonel Grant, it is good to see you." The President said. "What is the word?"

Terrance grinned "Operation: Ground Breaker is a go, sir." He said. "We have her permission."

Most of the Council members smiled at that. "That's good, we will send a message to Fleet Admiral Hunter to inform the 8th Fleet to begin the assault." Leon said. Terrenece nodded in the affirmative, "What will you have me do in the meantime?" he asked the Council and they thought about it.

"Nothing at the moment, but when the situation on Naboo is handled, return home," the President said and Terrence nodded.

"Yes sir, right away," Terrence said and cut the link, he then took a deep breath, and took a seat in the vacant chair, "Now all we can do is wait,"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Jedi Temple**_

_**Coruscant**_

_**Half an hour later **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** _

Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple, or more specifically the High Council Chamber, Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, await the answer of one Anakin Skywalker's future.

"The Force is strong with the boy," Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said, nodding his head slightly.

Qui-Gon allowed himself to smile a bit "Then, he is to be trained then?" He asked.

Master Mace Windu looked at the Boy, and sighed a bit. "No...he is not to be trained." He said, surprising the three before them.

"No?" Qui-Gon said in suprise, and, although he wouldn't show it, slight anger as Mace spoke the main reason Obi-Wan warned him about.

"He's too old," the Jedi said in a matter of fact tone. Obi-Wan sighed, he knew that would be the only reason. He turned his head to look at the boy and sensed the boy feelings, he didn't like it as sensed that Anakin felt crushed. His Master's voice brought him back from his sensing.

"He _is _the Chosen One, you must see it," Qui-Gon argued.

"Hmmm..." Yoda said as he closed his eyes. "Clouded the Boy's Future is..." However, that was when Yoda's eyes snapped back open, and darted around the room.

"Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked, noticing the Elder Jedi's actions. "What is it?"

"...We are being watched." He said, shocking the others. But then everyone practically jumped at a new unknown voice.

"Wow, they just now notice us?" The first Male voice said. "We've been here for like a week, and _now _they notice us? Jeez, I thought these guys were suppose to see _everything._"

Then there was a feminine giggle followed by a female voice "Well, better late than Never, I guess." She said.

The Jedi Masters acted quickly, and drew their lightsabers, as did Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan who protected Anakin. "Show yourself! Who are you?" Mace shouted.

The male voice laughed a bit "Neither Enemy..." The Voice said coming from the left, and the Jedi turned just in time to see a figure deactivate their Stealth Field Generator. "Nor Friend."

The Figure stood at 6'2, and wore what looked like the old Jedi Armor the Order wore during the Great Galactic War colored Dark Green with Red Trimming, only more Technologically advance, wearing a helmet that reminded them of the Helmet Mandalorians would wear, only different. The Figure had many weapons on him that they did not recognize, but what they did recognize were the two cylindrical objects on his belt, Lightsabers.

"We serve the common good, and protect the innocent" said the female voice and they turned and saw another person in the same kind of armor, only the person was female judging by her frame and was standing at a height of 5'8. Her armor was black with brown trim, and the helmet was completely different as well. But what got their attention most was the brown bushy like tail on the back side of the person. She also had some weapons on her person, but carried a lightsaber as well, only it looked to utilize two blades.

"We are the First, and Last line of defense for the Sol Defense Forces." The male said, removing his helmet revealing his average length silver hair and blue eyes, and looking to be in his 30's. The Woman removed her's next, revealing a 29 year old girl, who had shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes, but she also had a pair of brown-furred ears on top of her head.

"My name is Jason Colt, Master of the Samurai Order." The Male said. "And that there is my Apprentice, Hikari Joule. Now could you please put those Lightsabers down so we can talk like Civilized beings? If we wanted a fight, we would have struck first while you were still unaware of us."

The Jedi reluctantly deactivated their lightsabers, but were still on guard. It was Jedi Master Adi Gallia who spoke first.

"What is this Samurai Order? And what is the Sol Defense Force? I never heard of it and neither do the other Jedi in the Order," she said and everyone agreed. Hikari giggled a bit.

"That's because we and the Sol Alliance have hidden ourselves from the rest of the Galaxy until the time is right," the young girl said and evryone looked at her with slight curiousity, "The United Solar System Alliance, or simply Sol Alliance, is a Government in the Unknown Regions that consist of a total of 900 Star Systems, and have been around for almost 500 years. As for the Samurai Order, we are very similar to your own Jedi Order but...different in many areas."

"Different, how?" Qui-Gon asked, curiously. Hikari smiled "Well, to be blunt we use a Code similar too the Old Jedi Code used before Odan-Urr changed it. There is Emotion, Yet Peace. Ignorance, yet Knowledge. Passion, Yet Serenity. Chaos, yet Harmony. Death, yet the Force."

The Masters, and Padawan were shocked by this as they believed any trace of the Old Code was abolished completely. But now, it seems they were wrong.

"And who was it that taught this to you?" Mace said supiciously as Jason grinned.

"You might remember a few hundred years ago when a group from your Order decided to leave it, because the New Jedi Code was flawed. Do you remember?" Jason asked them.

"Remember this, I do." Yoda said, surprised. "Led by...Masters Korbin Seto and Sara Noir. Left with few dozen supporters they did, because fallen in love the two have."

"Bingo, you are correct Master Yoda." Hikari said. "Their ships stumbled across USSA Space, and were accepted into the government, and allowed to colonize on one of their recently discovered worlds so that they could live out their lives."

"A few years later, they hear about Project: Samurai, which back then was a Volunteer Super Soldier Project the USSA had created to fight the Vagaari Empire during the Great War many years ago. However the Jedi sensed strong force sensitivity within many Samurai Candidates, and they offered to train them in the ways of the Force. The USSA gave the approval, and Project: Samurai was then reformed into the Samurai Order. Similar to the Jedi only we accept Force Sensitives and Non-Force sensitives alike. Regardless of how old they are, their Race, or their Emotions."

The Masters, even the most stoic, were shocked by this revelation. Another Order of Force-Adepts existed beyond the borders of Known Space. And they allow things the Jedi were strictly forbidden to do.

"And we've also been watching you for quite some time, and to say we're disappointed in our roots, is an understatement," Jason said as he shook his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked an eyebrow quirked.

"Well, for instance, most of your Order are absolute arrogant morons, others are stiff like boards, and you consider any sort of attachment as a path to the Dark Side," Hikari answered, with a edge in her tone, "I'm betting the only reason your not letting Anakin here join the Order isn't because he's too old, but because he still loves his Mother, misses her, and is worried about her on that God-Forsaken planet Tatooine. If you were in his position, would you feel any different? Wouldn't you be worried about your family?"

"A point, young Hikari has." Yoda mused his eyes lidded as he observed the two with appraising eyes "You coming here, your reason is? Not just observation, is it?"

"How observant," Jason said sardonically as he rolled his eyes, "Yes, there is another reason. First and foremost we wished to reveal ourselves too you, so that when we and the USSA reveal ourselves, you do not mistaken us for the Sith by accident."

"I am assuming this will be happening soon?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, and they nodded "Yes." Hikari said. "The Blockade of Naboo is only the beginning of the galaxy's problems, the Sith on Tatooine is proof of that. The USSA has decided to no longer simply watch, that now is time to act. Beginning with Naboo. Once the Trade Federation has been dealt with, the USSA will be officially introducing itself to the galaxy at large."

Qui-Gon then asked them out of curiousity, "And how are you planning in dealing with the Trade Federation?" the Jedi master asked and Jason smirked.

"Simple, we have a fleet in waiting near the Itani Nebula, just waiting for the word to head to Naboo, and eliminate_ any_ Trade Federation ships there, while sending a landing force on the planet" this again suprised the Jedi, but Togruta Jedi Master, Shaak Ti said in concern, "Are you sure that is wise? It will be best if you informed the Queen of this...," Before she could finish, Jason rose a hand to stop her.

"She has already been informed," he said, the eyes of the Jedi widening, "I recieved a message five minutes before we revealed ourselves to you that Queen Amidala has accepted our offer of help. Due to the fact that she's desperate to save her people and the fact that the Senate is filled with corrupt brigants who only care in fattening themselves with money and power!"

"I'd have to agree with him there." Qui-Gon said. "There is just too much Corruption in the senate at the moment. By the time they decide to act, it could be too late."

"When will they begin?" Mace asked.

Jason smirked, "They just have. It will take a while for them to get ready and plot a course, but they _will _be there," He assured confidently "Their Droid forces will never stand a chance against our Fleets."

"So confident you are, in your success," Yoda mused "Too confident perhaps..."

"We just look at the Numbers." Hikari said. "Not only do we have them outnumbered, but USSA Soldiers are highly trained and dedicated, while Droids only do what they are programmed, and have no imagination beyond that. We will also be sending in quite a few Samurai in as well."

"The Federation are the over-confident ones," Jason said. "The most resistance they are expecting are what's left of the Naboo Royal Guard that's planet-side, and the native Gungan's. They will not be expecting a large fleet of unknown ships. We will be catching them completely off-guard, outnumbered, and frankly out of luck. As our fleet engages the Trade Federation Forces in space, our ground forces will be deployed to take down the armies on the surface, and capture the Viceroy. And Hopefully this will all be done with minimal collateral damage on our part."

The masters were shocked into silence by the two Samurai's words. Mace Windu gave a sigh at that.

"Well, while I'm sure your government's military has what it takes, I still my doubts," Mace said and Jason gave him a frown.

"Don't worry Master Windu, by the time we're done with the Federation, your mind will be cleared of doubts for us," he said, and Qui-Gon decided to return to the subject of Anakin.

"Now, that we are settled with that, what is to become of Anakin?" he asked and Yoda, who's head was lowered in concentration, lifted it back and spoke.

"Young Skywalker's fate, will be decided later," he said firmly.

"And now is not the time for this," Mace said with finality, "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning Home, which will put pressure on the Federation,"

"And draw out the Queen's attacker," Ki-Adi put in.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the Sith Lord," Mace said. "This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith."

Meanwhile, Hikari contacted her Master with their telepathic link '_Should we...?_' She asked.

'_No, not yet._' Jason replied. '_We can't tell them too much too early. They will get suspicious, and want to know more. We can't afford what we know about the future be leaked to the wrong people. All we can really do at least, is point them in the right direction._'

'_Alright, Master._' She thought back.

"May the Force, be with you." Master Yoda said, and turned to the Samurai "And to you as well." He said.

They bowed in respect, and with that they left the council chambers.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Royal Starship Landing Platform**_

_**20 minutes later**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jason and Hikari were with Qui-Gon, Obi-wan and Anakin waiting for the Queen to arrive as the said Monarch's security detail and the pilots, that were rescued during the first days of the occupation, boarded the ship for the trip home. Hikari saw Obi-Wan arguing with Qui-Gon about Anakin. She then opened her link with Jason as they watched from the ramp.

_'There they go. Arguing about Anakin's future,' _she said through the link with her master, '_Heh, If only they knew..._'

Jason allowed himself to smile a bit '_Don't worry, he won't be turning to the Dark Side this time around, as long as we have something to say about it._' he said, before frowning. '_We just need to keep Palpatine from getting him around his finger. And hopefully we might be able to change the Order to allow relationships, then Anakin can be more open about his love for Padme when that comes up._'

Hikari nodded as Qui-gon began talking to Anakin about Midiclorians. '_Ya...its hard to believe a little kit like him turns into someone like Darth Vader._' She thought. '_He's just so cute!_'

Jason sighed at that '_Ya well, if the Movies are any indicator, people change._' he said as the Queen arrived. '_Lets just hope we can change him f_or_ the better this time._'

The two closed their connection as Qui-gon spoke with the Queen. "Your Majesty." he said, bowing. "It is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." he said.

Padme nodded "I welcome your help." She said as they moved to the ship. "Senator Palpatine fears that the Federation aims to destroy me."

"I assure you, I will not allow that to happen." Qui-Gon said. And then Jason spoke up.

"Neither will we, your Highness." He said. Padme turned to face them, slightly confused by their appearance, more-so on Hikari.

"And...you are?" She asked. Jason and Hikari smiled "My name is Jason Colt, and this is my apprentice Hikari Joule." He said. "We are members of the Samurai Order, we work for the USSA your highness, and we have been ordered to help the Jedi in Protecting you."

As she took his words in she allowed herself to smile a bit, but became confused at what Order they came from.

"Samurai Order?" she asked quizzicaly.

"Basically, we're a lot like the Jedi, only we're volunteers," Hikari chirped,"And some small changes in our Code when compared with the Jedi's."

Padme smiled again "Well, I suppose I must thank the USSA again." she said. "But for now, let's get going."

The others nodded as they entered the ship. But not before Jar Jar shouted out "WESSA GO'IN HOME!"

"Come on R2!" Anakin said, smiling at the Gungan as they followed them into the ship. A few minutes later and the Nubian Starship took off from its landing pad, and after exiting the atmosphere, jumped to lightspeed.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Back at Naboo **_

_**In the Theed Royal Palace **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

In the magnificent Theed Royal Palace, where it was ounce the home to the ruling Monarch of Naboo, now serving as a Headquarters for the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray, it's viceroy, and his aide Ruune Haako were in a holo gram conversation with a shadowy figure.

"Is the planet secure?" the figure asked the Nemoidian who nodded.

"We've secured the last pockets of all primitive lifeforms," Gunray reported, "We are in complete control of the planet now,"

The cloaked figure grinned in satisfaction, "Good, I will see to in the Senate, things stay as they are," the man said, "I'm sending my Apprentice, Darth Maul, to join you,"

The Neimoidian didn't like the sound of that, but nevertheless, he did what had to be done, "Y-yes, my lord," after he said this he cut the transmission. As soon as the figure was out of sight, Haako showed his uneasiness.

"The Sith, here?" he said greatly afraid, "This situation is getting out of control! Not to mention you neglected to tell him of the increasing resistance from the remnants of the Royal Guard!"

Gunray looked at his aide, pure irritation on his face, "And what? Anger him to a point, so he will order his Apprentice to skewer us with his lightsaber?" He demanded. "No...we cannot let him know this. We have the situation completely under control. The Royal Guards stand no chance against our armies."

"I hope that you are right..." Ruune said, still not sure.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Space nearby Naboo**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Far from the eyes of the Trade Federation Forces, a fleet of ships had gathered, Most of them in a design that would appear foreign in nature to anyone from the known galaxy, while the others may be more recognizable. But what they all had in common was that somewhere there was the symbol of Nine Stars circling a picture of a planet. At the bottom of each image had the letters "U.S.S.A" Engraved.

This was a fleet of ships from the 8th Fleet. Which consisted of one _Centurion_-class Battlecruiser, two _Interdictor-_class Cruisers, Three _Hammerhead-_class Cruisers, Four _Foray_-class Blockade Runners, two _Halcyon_-class Heavy Cruisers, four _Spartacus_-class Frigates, two _Proteus_-class Battlestars **_(A)_**, and finally eight _Mitchell_-class Transport Corvette's _**(B)**_.

Flying around the larger ships were the fighters of the fleet as they flew out on their patrols or providing escort. The Viper Mk VIs, the sixth generation of the Viper-class space superiority Starfighter, Aurek-class Strikefighters, and Raider MK. IV Starfighter Bombers _**(2).**_

On the Bridge of the _Centurion-_class Battlecruiser, the USS _Leonidas,_ which was the flagship of the Fleet, the Admiral of the Fleet, a human by the name of Richard T. Anderson looked out the viewport of his vessel as he watched the fighters go out on Patrol. A man who appeared to be in his mid sixties, Anderson had white hair along with his moustache, calculating blue eyes and standing at 6'1. He was wearing the Sol Navy Blue uniform coat with indigo trousers and boots, but also wore a dark blue trench coat over it.

"Admiral Anderson," A voice said, and the Admiral turned to see the Captain of the _Leonidas_ approach him. She looked to be in her mid 30's with black shoulder-length hair, blue cat-like eyes, and had a pair of black Cat ears sticking out of her head, and a long black cat-like tail. She wore a more feminate version of the uniform the Admiral wore, only minus the coat and had a skirt. "Admiral, we received word from Fleet Admiral Hunter." She said. "Operation: Ground Breaker is a go."

The Admiral grinned and nodded at the Neko Captain. "Thank you, Nitsuki." He said, before sighing. "Well, let's get this show on the road. Have all fighters return to their ships and prepare for the Hyperspace Jump."

Nitsuki Lina nodded.

"Aye sir," she said and gave a crisp salute which the Admiral returned to carry out the order, he then turned back to the viewport and continued looking out to the stars.

_'Almost FIVE centuries ago, this was a young boy's dream. To captain a ship or command a fleet of ships among the stars,' _he thought nostalgically, _'Now...It's a reality,' _

The view of the stars was lost as the ship jumped into Hyperspace, followed by the rest of the 8th Fleet. Their destination, Naboo.

Deciding not to waste any time, The Admiral turned around and walked out of the bridge. A few minutes later after passing through the _Leonidas_'s corridors, he soon found himself inside the briefing room of the ship, where numerous men and women of different aliens ranging from Humans, Lycans, Neko's, and Húlí.

"Admiral on deck!" Someone shouted, and all chattering inside was instantly halted as everyone stood at attention.

"At ease, everyone." He said, as they sat back down. The Admiral then walked up to the Holographic Display in the center of the room. "Well everyone, this is it." He said. "For Five Centuries we've been preparing for this, and now its time."

He then pressed a button on the Display, and the image of Naboo appeared. "This, is Naboo." He said. "As we all know, recently the Trade Federation has set up a blockade around the planet, manipulated into doing so by none other than Darth Sideous, aka Palpatine. Our Mission, simply, is to liberate the planet."

"The first phase of the plan is to intercept their space fleet, in particular the _Lucrehulk_-class Droid Control Ship, the _Sakaak_." The Image then changed into the image of one of the said ships. "Once we take down this ship, all droid forces on the planet will deactivate, and the battle will be won." He continued. "While our space fleet engages the Droid Control Ship, as well as any other ships that may still be in the system, our ground forces will be deployed to engage the enemy forces ground side. Use of Mobile Suits in both the Space and Land portions of the mission are approved, EXCEPT inside of Theed. We need to limit collateral damage to the city. Which is why we are only allowing our Vanguard's in to fight inside of the city with the infantry and Samurai."

The Mobile Suit pilots understood that, since their armaments are only meant for large-scale battles, while the Vanguard pilots though, were very eager as the grins showed, as the Admiral continued the briefing.

"The 4th Armoured Brigade, led by Samurai General Motolla," Said Human, wearing black with grey trim Bushido MK IV armor, nodded, "Will assist the Gungan Grand Army at the Grassy Plains. No offense to the Gungans, but...with Binks leading them and using just energy balls and spears...?"

The men and women allowed themselves to laugh a bit, knowing what he meant. The Admiral then sighed "Everyone...we all know this is just the start of things to come." He said. "The Clone Wars are fast approaching, as well as Order 66. We _must _stop this from happening, or else we'll be fighting the Galactic Empire soon enough, and have the Death Star to worry about." Many of the men shivered at the though of that destructive weapon. "But...I know we can do this." The Admiral continued. "We've been ready for this for years, and now is our time. Now is our time to change the galaxy for the better, and I know none of you will fail me."

He then looked around, and saw the determined looks on the faces of all the crew. "Well then," He said. "If there are no objections...all hands...Battle Stations!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With the Queen en-route too Naboo **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**__**-0** _

The Jedi, their Samurai allies along with Panaka were discussing a plan of how to take back Naboo. When Padme told them about Colonel Grant and the USSA's proposal, Panaka was clearly skeptical.

"How do you know you can trust him your Highness, especially his government which stayed out of Galactic Affairs for Centuries?" Panaka said, clearly not liking this idea. It was then Hikari spoke up.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" She asked. "Because if you do, we're all ears."

"She's right, captain." Padme said. "Naboo has no standing army, and so far the USSA nor the Samurai have done anything to show that they do not want to help us."

Panaka glared at the Samurai for a moment, before sighing "Very Well," he said. "But the moment we land, the Trade Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty!" He said.

"I agree," Qui-Gon said. "I don't understand what it is you wish to accomplish."

Padme only looked at the Jedi with a neutral expression, but her voice said otherwise, "I will take back what's ours," she said confidently.

"Even if the USSA is sending a fleet and a army to help us, as you said, we have no Army and there are too few of us in the Security Force left to fight the Federation," Panaka argued.

"And I can only protect you," Qui-Gon added, "I can't fight a war for you,"

Padme agreed with them, but then her gaze landed on Jar Jar.

"Jar Jar Binks," she said and Jar Jar responded.

"Meesa, your Highness?" he said, and Padme nodded a bit.

"Yes," She said. "I need your help."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Later**_

_**On the Surface of Naboo **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Once the Ship had landed, Jar Jar had set out for the Gungan's at their city, Otoh Gunga. While Obi-wan and Qui-gon spoke to one-another, Hikari and her Master were having another private conversation. '_How long do you think until the fleet arrives?_' Hikari asked.

'_They'll be here before the battle begins,_' Jason said. '_Don't worry, I can sense them getting closer. I also managed to get into contact with the Admiral a while ago, and he said his fleet just jumped to Hyperspace not too long ago. Everyone is at battle stations, and ready for battle._'

Hikari nodded '_Alright..._' She said, but Jason could sense the uncertainty from her.

'_Hikari, whats wrong?_' He asked. '_I can sense that your nervous. What is it?_'

The Huli sighed '_Well...I've been thinking._' She said. '_That...what if our intervention in all of this changes things, and not in the way we hope? I mean, we can't really play god, can we?_'

Jason smiled as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. '_Don't worry,_' he said. '_The USSA has prepared for all Senarios. We're not playing god, we're just trying to make things turn out better than they were before. We can do this, we just need to focus on the task at hand._'

Hikari nodded, and then she heard a splashing sound and the two looked just in time to see Jar Jar emerge from the Water.

_'Jar Jar's back,' _she told her Master but then frowned a bit, _'I can't believe that stupid klutz gave Palpatine Emergency Powers and convinced the other Senators to follow his example, so they can get the Clone Army!'_ she ranted but then felt a firm squeeze on her shoulder from Jason.

'_Go easy on him Hikari, he didn't know Palpatine was a Sith Lord, nor did he know that creep will use the Clones to kill the Jedi, especially the younglings,' _Jason reminded and Hikari sighed.

'_Ya...you have a point._' She said. '_Besides, I guess the Republic's gonna need those Clones anyways when the Separatists rise._'

Jason nodded, and they then listened into Jar Jar as he spoke with the others. "Theresa nobody there!" Jar Jar said. "The Gungan city is deserted! Some kinda fight meesa thinks."

"Do you think they have been taken too the camps?" Obi-wan asked.

"More likely they were wiped out." Panaka said, but Jar Jar shook his head, "Meesa no think so." He said.

"Do you know where they are Jar Jar?" Qui-gon asked.

"When Gungan's in trouble, wesa go to sacred place." Jar Jar said as he started moving. "Meesa show you! Come on, meesa show you!"

Soon, the others plus the Samurai followed his example, and followed the Gungan to the 'Sacred Place'.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Later **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** _

The group arrived at the Gungan Sacred Place which the Statue heads reminded the Samurai of Buddhas back on Earth, with Gungans both young and old looked at the group of Humans and one Gungan, either curiously or with disdain. Before they can muse on the matter, the Gungan Captain, Tarpals introduced the Ankuran Gungan, Boss Nass, to Amidala.

"Your Honor. Queen Amidala of the Naboo," Tarpals said as he rode his Kaadu mount. Jar Jar stepped forward a bit ahead of the others, clearly nervous. Jason knew exactly why.

"Uhh, E'llo daddy big-boss Nass your honor." Jar Jar said, a bit nervously.

"Jar Jar Binks..." Rugor Nass said. "Oosa untda odas?" (**I have no idea what he said, I just typed what I heard.**)

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo." The Queen's double said. "I come before you in peace."

"Ahh," Nass said. "Naboo Hisen...Youssa bring'n the Mackaneek's. Youssa all bombad."

"We searched you out, hoping to form an alliance-" The 'Queen' was interupted as the real Padme stepped up. "Your Honor." She said, and Rugor made a clicking noise as he looked at Padme with scrutiny.

"Whoosa dis?" he said motioning to Padme who answered.

"**I** am Queen Amidala," she confessed much to the suprise of Jar Jar and the other Gungans, as well as Anakin. The Samurai were laughing on the inside at his expression as it was priceless, as Padme continued as she turned to her double.

"This is my decoy. My protection. My loyal bodyguard," Padme said, "I'm sorry for the deception but it was necessary to protect myself," she apologized, "Although we do not always agree, your honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace."

"Ahh..." Rugor said, still paying attention as she continued. "The Trade Federation is destroying all we have worked so hard to build." She said. "If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us...No I beg you to help us." And she knelt to one knee, "We are your humble servants." She said, and the others followed suit, including the Samurai "Our Fate is in your hands."

"Hmmm...," Rugor as he thought about what the queen said as well as her actions, as the Naboo, and Jedi hoped he consider. The Samurai however, were confident he will choose to side with him. It was not until Rugor gave a big grin and started booming out in loud laughter.

"Yousa no thinkin' yousa greater than da Goongans?" he said and chuckled loudly, "Meesa like a dis!" the Jedi smirked while the Samurai grinned under their helmets, "Maybe, weesa, being friends," he said and gave a loud rumble. Padme grinned in victory as the Gungans started cheering as well Jar Jar. As the group stood up Hikari made a comment to her master via Force link.

_'One problem down, another to go,' _she said and Jason grinned, '_Got that right._' He said. '_But I call dibs on Darth Maul._'

'_What? Why do you get to take him on?_' Hikari pouted.

'_Because A. I called Dibs, and B. I'm the Master, no offense Hikari, but your just not completely ready to take this guy on. I would never live with myself if you got killed by this guy._'

'_*Sigh* Fine...but I call dibs on Dooku!_' She said, with a giggle.

'_Damnit!_' Jason thought.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**In Theed Royal Palace **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** _

"_Have you found her, yet?" _The hologram of Darth Sideous demanded and Nute Gunray resisted the urge to gulp. Darth Maul, who stood just a couple feet from the Neimoidian grinned at the pitiful lifeforms fear as the Viceroy assured him.

"We have sent out patrols," Nute reported, being careful so he won't get eviscerated, "We've already located her starship in the swamp. It won't be long, Milord,"

Maul then saw his master in concentration as he could sense him using the force, the part of his Master's he could see was in a confused frown, _"Hmmm, this an unexpected move for her, it's too aggressive," _the Dark Lord said, disturbed, then he glanced at his apprentice_, "Darth Maul, be mindful. Let **them **make the first move," _

"Yes, My Master," the Sith said obediently.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Elsewhere**_

_**With the others **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

A Gungan sat on top of one of the Statues with a pair of Binocular-like things. He then lowered them down and looked down at Anakin who was standing below. "Theysa comming!" He shouted.

"Alright!" Anakin shouted back as he then ran off to where the others were. "Their here!" He shouted as he ran up to them.

"Good, they made it." Padme said as several Landspeeders rushed up towards where they were. Jason looked toward where Rugor and Jar Jar were talking and Jason grinned knowing what was about to happen. Hikari looked at her Master and turned in the direction of the two Gungans, and smiled, knowing Jar Jar is about to recieve a HUGE promotion.

_'In three...two...one,' _The two said through the Force at the same time.

"GENERAL?" Jar Jar shouted in shock and then did the only thing he could think of...faint into unconciusness.

_'And down he goes,' _Jason said as Rugor left the knocked out newly appointed Bombad General to sleep off his shock, laughing good naturedly.

The two then turned back to the meeting.

"-What's the situation?" Padme asked Panaka.

"Almost everyone's in camps," the captain reported somberly, "A few hundred police and guards have formed an Underground Resistance Movement. I brought back as many of the leaders as I could," He then sighed "The Trade Federation Army is much stronger than we thought, and larger." He said, looking at the Queen "Your Highness, I do not believe this is a battle we can win." He said, grimly.

"The Battle, is a diversion." Padme said. "The Gungan Armies mission is to draw their droids away from the city. R2?"

The Astromech Droid made a few whistles and its Holo-projector activated, showing the palace.

"We can enter the city using the secret passage on the waterfall side, once we get into the city, Captain Panaka will create a diversion," Padme laid out, the others listening in, "Then we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy they'll be lost and confused, what do you four think," she said gesturing to the Jedi and Samurai respectively.

"The Viceroy will be well guarded," Qui-Gon warned and Jason nodded.

"I agree, he'll have plenty of the heavy firepower near him at all times," the Samurai master put in, "Most likely the Sun Guard mercenaries, and, worst case scenario, that Sith from Tatooine may be there as well."

"The real challenge is getting into the throne room." Panaka said. "Once we get inside, we shouldn't have a problem."

"There is also the possibility that in this diversion, many Gungan's may be killed." Qui-Gon said to Rugor.

"Wessa ready to do oursen part." He said with determination.

"We have a plan to immobilize the Droid Army." Padme said. "We will send what Pilots we have to knock out the Droid Control Ship in orbit."

Qui-Gon nodded "A well conceived plan," he said. "But there are great risks. There is the possibility that the weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the Control Ship."

"And theirs an even bigger danger." Obi-Wan added. "If the Viceroy escapes your highness, he will return with another Droid Army."

Padme glanced at them "Well, that is why we must _not _fail to get the Viceroy." She said. "Everything depends on it."

Jason shrugged "No Plan is without risks." He said. "But don't worry. The USSA Fleet has enough firepower to take down _five _Droid Control Ships if they wanted too. They will gladly help your fighters. As for the Gungans, Boss Nass, the Fleet will be deploying ground forces to give you and your warriors support. And Finally we will also be deploying troops into the city as well, to engage any Trade Federation Forces still inside."

Panaka glanced at the Samurai at that, "And what kind of Ground Forces your Fleet will be deploying?" he asked, and Jason just grinned.

"That's...," Everyone leaned forward,"...A SUPRISE!" and everyone sweat-dropped and/or face-palmed. "But I will say this, however." He continued. "When you see what we're bringing, Warfare as you and the rest of the galaxy know it, will _never _be the same again."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**At the Palace **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"She is more Foolish than I thought." Sidious said as he spoke with the Viceroy, his holographic image displayed on the mobile platform.

"We are sending all troops to meet this army assembling in the Swamp." The Viceroy said. "It appears to be made up of Primitives."

The Sith Lord allowed himself to smile "This could work to our advantage." He said.

"Then...I have your approval to proceed then, my lord?" The Viceroy asked. Darth Sideous nodded "Wipe them out." He said. "All of them."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**In Space around Naboo**_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

A trio of Trade Fedearation Vulture Droid Starfighters were patrolling the area around Ohma Dun, one of the moons of Naboo. While most of the fleet left the System and returned home, with only the Droid Contol Ship, a couple of regular _Lucrehulk-_class Battleships, 6 missile frigates, and other vessels of different classes, they still had a strong presence.

As the Vultures attempted to turn around and return home, yellow laser bolts slam into the droids before they knew what happened.

"That's three for me!" The Pilot of an _Aurek-_class Tactical Strikefighter said as his Squadron of Five other such craft sped through the wreckage of the destroyed fighters.

"_Don't get cocky just yet, Misfit 3._" The voice of one of the other Starfighters said. "_This is just the beginning, and there are plenty of enemies to go around._"

"_We know that Misfit 1._" One of the other pilots, a female said. "_I just wish we could have jumped in with Mobile Suits..._"

"Hey, we need to keep those secret until the rest of the fleet arrives." The first pilot said as their Fighters formed up. "But right now, we should focus on these patrols Misfit 5."

He could hear Misfit sigh at that, "_Yeah, I know_," she said as the Aureks continued on their Hunting mission. It was then Misfit 2 sounded off.

_"Tally-ho! 4 MorningStar-C Starfighters at one o'clock low!" _Misfit 2 called out and sure enough, there they were, 4 MorningStar-Cs.

"_Alright, let's take e'm out before they can warn the others!_" Misfit 1 said as the Five _Aurek'_s of Misfit Squadron moved in to engage the Mercenaries.

The four enemy Starfighters noticed the Five incoming targets, and moved in to engage. "_Let them pass between us!_" Misfit 1 said and the others acnowlaged.

The two Squadrons then struck! The Morningstar's firing their lasers while the Aurek's returned the favor with their own. One of the MorningStars got in the cockpit causing it to explode, while one of the _Aureks _lost it's port laser cannon.

_"Awww crap! I lost one of my cannons!" _shouted the pilot of the _Aurek _which now sported only gun.

"Misfit 4 Is your other gun still working?" Misfit 3 said in concern.

"_Hang on, let me check._" Misfit 4 said, as he fired his Starboard laser cannon, hitting another Morningstar Destroying it. "_Yup! Still Works!_"

"_Show off..._" Misfit 2 said, and the Squadron continued engaging the last two fighters until eventually they destroyed them.

_"Everyone, status report," _Misfit one ordered after the last fighter was destroyed.

"_Misfit 2 here, light scorch marks but still good," _Replied Misfit 2.

_"_Misfit 3, all good_!__" _Misfit 3 answered.

_"Misfit 4 here, lost my Port Laser cannon but still good to go," _Misfit 4 reported.

_"This is Misfit 5, I'm okay too. Phew, it's hard to fight organic pilots rather than droids," _Misfit 5 reported.

"Well, Organics do tend to actually think unlike Droids." Misfit 3 said. "The only advantage Droids have is that their not restricted by safety precautions."

"_That's Correct 3._" Misfit 1 said. "_Anyways, the fleet should be here any moment. Misfit 2, 4 and Five, stay here. Me and 3 are gonna see what the Fleet's gonna be up against._"

There were a series of 'yes sirs' as two of the Aurek's moved forward while the others stayed in position. "_Activate Mirage Colloid Stealth Fields._" Misfit 1 said.

"Roger, activating Stealth Field." Misfit 3 said, and the two Starfighters disappeared from sensors and visuals.

The two Starfighters soon came across the Trade Federation fleet in no time. "Alright, I have visual." Misfit 3 said. "Three _Lucrehulk_-class Battleships, about six Missile Frigates, and...hello what have we here? Four _Munificent-_class Star Frigates. I thought only the Intergalactic Banking Clan used those until the Clone Wars?"

"_Federation Probably bought a few off of them._" Misfit 1 said, and Misfit 3 nodded in agreement, as he was about to make a comment, something caught his eye.

"Hey. Boss! 2 o'clock high, heading for the Droid Control Ship," Three said and One looked and sure enough there was a ship, a fighter at that, that had a sleek design with a green paintjob and two wings at the back of the Fuselage, "Isn't that the Mercenary Leader's ship?" Three asked and he felt One nod his head.

"_That's him alright, the one who shot down that RNSF pilot we rescued a while back. I'm suprised she even survived after getting hit by a proton torpedoe at that range," _One said incrediously.

"Ya," Three said, smiling. "That Rhys Dallows guy is gonna be pretty surprised to see her in the battle. She is coming with the fleet, right?"

"_Yup, and she repaired and customized her N-1 Starfighter._" One said, with a chuckle. "_I gotta say, I'm impressed at what she did. I almost feel sorry for that Merc...almost. Anyways, lets get back to the others, the fleet should be here in a minute or two._"

"Right! Let's head back," Three agreed and the two cloaked _Aureks _turned around and headed back to regroup with the others.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On the Surface in Theed**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

While the Gungan's drew the Droid Armies away in their Diversion battle, Padme lead Obi-Wan, Anakin, Qui-Gon, Hikari and Jason through the cities. Along with them were a few of the Handmaidens, and also members of the RNSF including the N-1 Starfighter pilots. They approached the entrance to the main hanger, which protected by a Platoon of AATs, and a company of Battle droids.

When Tthey moved to a corner near the entrance, Padme brought up a small signal light and pressed the small button making it flash violet. From the other side of the Courtyard a flashing blue light appeared, signalling Panaka was there with the rest.

Qui-Gon then faced Anakin "Once we get inside, you find a safe place to hide and stay there." He said.

"Sure!" Anakin said, nodding.

"Stay there," Qui-Gon reminded, Jason watched this with a smile, he could tell Qui-Gon was being a father-figure to Anakin, just like his current Apprentice, Obi-Wan. Before he could think more he heard a loud rumbling and looked up just in time to see a Gian Speeder with a cannon moving from the alley. The cannon turned toward the nearest AAT, and fired, leaving a large burning hole in the tank, and taking three B-1 Battle droids with it.

"They're around the corner!" One of the Droids yelled and begin shooting at Panaka and the other Naboo with him.

"Hikari!" Jason shouted as he drew out one of his Violet colored Lightsabers in one hand, and a blaster pistol on the other. "Stay here with them! Wait for our foces to arrive!"

"Yes master sir!" Hikari replied as she activated her yellow double-bladed lightsaber and charged forward, slicing up droids one-by-one.

Jason smiled, and then turned back to the task at hand by following Qui-gon and the others into the hanger bay, deflecting some of the stray blaster bolts sent their way.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Theed Palace**_

_**Throne Room**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Nute Gunray and Ruune Haako, along with Darth Maul, looked out the window to see their troops engaged with the Naboo Security Forces along with a individual wearing some kind of armor and wielding a yellow-colored double-bladed lightsaber.

"I thought the battle was going to take place far away from here!" he said, fear etched in his tone, "This is too close!"

Darth Maul, meanwhile, paid no attention to the Nemoidian, as his eyes were paying close attention to the armored figure with a Lightsaber similar to his own. She fought like a Jedi yet...she didn't seem like either a Jedi or Sith. His eyes narrowed at the individual, '_I will have to take care of her._' He thought. '_As well as that one that went into the Hanger with the Jedi._'

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Hanger Bay **_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The moment the doors to the hanger bay opened, the Royal Guard Forces, and the others opened fire onto the Droids inside. The Droids immediatley returned fire, as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, along with blocked the blaster bolts or deflected them back at the droids.

"Ani! Find cover!" Qui-Gon ordered Anakin and he immediatley obeyed, "Quick!"

Meanwhile Padme was giving orders to her pilots, "Get to your ships!" was one of them and the pilots immediatley began heading toward by one, N-1 Starfighters launched into the skies as they were boarded. As Jason fought off the Droids, he noticed from the corner of his eye R2-D2 entering one of the Starfighters, and Anakin boarding it as well.

Jason smiled a bit, but redirected his attention back to the Droids in from him and the others.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Misfit Squadron **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The two Fighters of Misfit Squadron met back up with their other three members. "_Good, your back._" Misfit 5 said. "_The Fleet should be here any moment now._"

The moment after she said that the _Leonidas _along with the rest of the 8th Fleet appeared.

"Right on time!" Misfit 3 said with a grin. It was then a new voice was heard.

"_This is 8th Fleet actual, to Misfit Squadron, do you read me?" _said the CIC officer on the _Leonidas. _

"_This is Misfit Lead to 8th Actual, we read you._" Misfit 1 said. "_The Area is secured of Fighters, and we are sending you the enemy fleet strength now._"

"_Recived Misfit._" The CIC said. "_We will begin Operation: Ground Breaker. We also just detected Numerous N-1 Starfighters coming from the planet surface, looks like we got here just in time for the showdown._"

"_That you did Leonidas._" Misfit 1 said. "_Your Orders?_"

"_Move in to assist Bravo Squadron in destroying the Trade Federation Control Ship._" The CIC said. "_We will be launching additional Squadrons of Fighters, Bombers and Mobile suits to assist. Ground Forces will also be deployed as well, and support from _Halcyon-_class USS _Marathon _and _Spartacus-_classes _Savannah _and_ Gettysburg_ will be moving in to assist, and deploy troops to the city via Orbital Insertion Pods._"

Misfit 1 grinned at that, _"Copy that_ **Leonidas**_! Alright Misfits let's go help take down the Control Ship!" _Misfit as he pulled a turn and led Misfit Squadron back at the Trade Federation Fleet.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Bridge of the USS **_**Leonidas.**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Admiral, Misfit Squadron is re-engaging," The same CIC officer said and Anderson gave a predatory grin.

"Then by all means, tell all ships launch all fighters, bombers, and Daggers! It's time for the Galaxy to know what we can do!" He ordered, many of the bridge crew gave similar grins as they followed his orders.

(_Begin Playing: Command And Conquer Generals Theme_)

As one _Halcyon-_class Heavy Cruiser and two _Spartacus-_class Frigates split off from the fleet, the remaining ships began deploying their forces into space. Viper Mark VI Starfighter's, Raider Mk. IV Bombers, Even YS-1000 Sabre Starfighters, and GA-T L1 Longsword-class Interceptors.

However, one of the vehicles that stood out from the others were the large Humanoid-shaped Machines launching from the ships, each armed with different types of weapons.

They, were GAT-01 Strike Daggers, along with GAT-01A1 Daggers and other Mobile Suits, the legacy of the U.S.S.A Armed Forces.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile with the Naboo Starfighters**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Ric Olie lead his Flight toward the behemoth Droid Control Ship, and as he and his squadrons got closer he could make out copper brown specs coming from the arms of the ship, and he knew exactly what they were straight away.

"Fighters! Straight ahead!" Ric told Bravo Flight.

_"Roger Bravo Leader!"_ Said one of the other pilots.

_"Roger Bravo Leader!"_said a female voice as the N-1s engaged the Vulture Droids. In the cockpit of one of the N-1's, Rhys Dallows's grip tightened on his controls as they headed towards the massive ship.

"_By the way Bravo 10, welcome back._" Ric said. "_Who Trained you?_"

Rhys sighed "Essara Till." He replied. "_Who? I'm sorry, your Breaking up._" Ric said.

"I was trained by the best, sir." Rhys said back. "_Well...we'll make e'm proud Pilot._"

"I will sir...I will." he said it solemnly, until a voice he thought he never hear again sounded in his ears.

"_You better," _said a female voice which caused his eyes to widen in shock and disbelief.

"Essara?" He yelled in suprise, shocking the other members of Bravo Flight.

"_The one and only," _at that a N-1 Starfighter appeared out of nowhere flew right next to Rhys' own N-1. Said pilot looked at the ship and couldn't help but could easily tell it was her Starfighter, but he also noticed the new paintjob it had. Now it had some Crimson Red Trimming in addition to its gold. However it also had a large image of a hawk painted on it as well, taking up most of the Starfighter's hull.

"Essara...how?" Rhys said, eyes wide. "I saw...your ship it was-"

"_Did you even bother to try and pull me out of it, and make sure weather or not your Life Support Sensors were active?_" Essara said, with a chuckle at the end. "_Don't worry about it, though. Besides, I made a few...friends while I was gone._"

"_Friends?_" Ric asked. "_Bravo 7, who are you...talking..._" Whatever Bravo Lead was about to say was cut of as his eyes, as well as the eyes of everyone in the Squadron widened as they looked up, and saw three massive warships approach the Droid Control Ship, escorted by dozens of Starfighters of unknown make, and large Humanoid Machines.

"_Ya, Those guys._" Essara said before a new voice came up. "_This is Captain Christopher Holland, in the USS _Marathon _to Bravo Squadron._" He said. "_We're here to assist you in your Assault on the Trade Federation Control Ship._"

Ric Olie managed to get out of his shock as he stuttred a bit, "U-Uh, thank you. Your help is appreciated," he swore he could hear Christopher chuckling at his suprise.

_"Hehehe, don't mention it. The Mobile Suits will move on the ship's defenses while your squadron and the rest of the fighters take out the relay stations and Droid Fighters,"_

The pilots of Bravo Flight, with the exception of Essara all quirked an eybrow in confusion.

_"Mobile Suits?" _one of the pilots said quizzicaly. Essara had the answer "_They're the Giant Humanoid Robots._" She said. "_Their Not Droids, their actual machines piloted by someone, so don't get them confused with the Trade Federation Units.__ I actually flew one while I was away, and I gotta say that once all this is over, we HAVE to get some for Naboo._"

As she said this, a group of Strike Daggers and '105' Daggers have started to land on the port arm of the Control Ship, while blocking Quad turbolaser fire with their shields, and then using their beam rifles to start returning yellow beam fire, scrapping the turrets. The Bravo pilots then watched as a 105 Dagger wielding a large sword cleave a turret in half.

_"WHOA! Those things are incredible!" _shouted one of the pilots. Essara chuckled a bit_ "_That was my reaction too when I first saw them._" _She said_. "_Now quit gawking, and let's show the Trade Federation what happens when you mess with our home!_"_

"I couldn't agree with you more, Bravo 7," Rhys said smiling as he and Essara's N-1 sped into the fray. Ric also gave a predatory grin as the he and the rest of Bravo Flight accelerated forward to join the battle.

_"Time to show the Federation who's superior now!" _He shouted, as the Naboo Starfighters began their attack with their new allies.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

As the battle in space intensified, the multiple _Mitchell-_class Transport Corvette's had split off from the main fleet temporarily, and were now orbiting Naboo.

Then, from under the Starships, numerous D77-DT _Pelican-_class Dropship's began their decent into the atmosphere, many of them carrying vehicles and other supplies. The ships then began to launch numerous Pods into the atmosphere, large and small.

_"This is the _Audie Murphy, _pods and dropships are away! Drop status is at 45 percent completion" _said the CIC officer of one the Transports.

"_This is the _George S. Patton, _drop status is at 50 percent and counting," _

"Jacksonville, _56% Complete._"

"Summerville _here, 65% of troops deployed._"

One by one, the eight Transports continued to count down until all of their deployments were at 100%. Inside one of the larger pods, four Mobile Suits awaited for their time to shine.

Inside one of the suits, a GAT-01A1 Dagger equipped with an Aile Strike Pack, the pilot wore a White and Red trimmed flight suit. Though the visor one could see the bits of his brown hair poke around the sides and his blue eyes.

"All Slammers, report in." He said on the Comm to his squad.

"_Slammer 2, Standing by._" Came the voice of the pilot of the GAT-04 Windam.

"_Slammer 3, Standing by._" Came the voice of the GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger Pilot.

"_Slammer 4, Ready to go boss._" The final reply from the GAT-01D Long Dagger's pilot said.

The Man smiled "Alright everyone, this is what we've been preparing for almost 5 Centuries." He said. "Let's show them what Slammer Squad can do!"

"_Got that right Ryan!_" Shouted the Buster Dagger pilot. "_Time to kick the tires, and light the fires!_"

"_Keep the movie quotes to a minimum, Slammer 3._" The Long Dagger pilot, who was female, said. Ryan Jones chuckled a bit.

"Okay everyone, settle down," Ryan said, and looked at the map on his view-screen, "We're approaching the DZ. All Slammers, you know what to do?"

The Long Dagger Pilot answered first,"Me and Slammer 3 will deal with the Tanks and ground troops"

Ryan nodded at that and Slammer 2 continued, "And you and I will deal with the MTTs, STAPs, and any Starfighters they send," he said

"Right." Ryan said, he then looked at the Altitude marker, and they were just a few thousand feet from their release. "Alright everyone, we're about to deploy." He said. "Slammer's...Good luck."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**At the battle **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Trade Federation Battle Droids continued their assault on the Gungan forces. The Gungan's shields prevented their AAT Tanks from dealing out any damages, but their Infantry Droids like Droideka's and B-1's were deployed and sent forward. They bypassed the shield and used their blasters to deal death to the Gungan soldiers, who's weapons included Buuma Energy balls, hand-held deflector shields, and electro-spears.

The Gungans dealt some heavy casualties on the droids but they just kept on coming, and the Natives of Naboo have suffered losses of their own as well.

While destruction was happening all around him, Jar Jar was trying to figure out how he got into this mess. He didn't understand what the Boss of the Gungans was thinking of making him Bombad General, regardless of his clumsiness. He understood now that Rugor Nass had finally gone loconut.

It was then a B-1 Droid with a Rocket Launcher managed to destroy the shield generators on top of one of their Fambaa, and the shields then deactivated. Roos Tarpals then made a loud Whistle, signaling for them to retreat as the Tanks opened up on them.

However, just as Jar Jar and the other Gungans were about to run, multiple beams of light from the sky impacted on several of the AAT Tanks and MTT, destroying them.

The Gungan's, and even the Droids looked up to where the beams came from, and the eyes of the Gungan's widened, and if the Droids had eyes they would probably be wide too. Numerous metallic pods were descending from the skies, along with multiple dropships. The Dropships opened fire on the Droid forces, gunning down a few Platoon's of Droids and tanks in the first few runs.

Then, the pods opened up, revealing machines Jar Jar would have sworn were Droids, only WAY Bigger, and there were Dozens of them. One Machine with a Dark Green and brown color scheme landed, and drew out a pair of massive weapons, and began opening fire on the Droid forces, supported by a brown colored one who also opened fire. In the skies, two more flew around, firing massive blaster rifles at the droid forces.

"Captain Tarpals, sir! What aresa those?" Shouted a Gungan soldier on a Kaadu, as he pointed at the metallic giants as one of them kicked an AAT like a football.

"Mesa no know! But mesa grateful they're on our side!" The captain answered, as one of the dropships hovered near him and dropped a tank near them, then the rear side of it began deploying troops wearing Dark Green and Brown suits of armor, and helmets, lead by a man wearing Yellow robed armor with black trimming, and also wore a helmet but it was different in design, the visor being more T-Shaped. The man stepped towards the Captain "Are you Captain Tarpals?" He asked.

Tarpals nodded "Messa is, are whosa are youse people?" He asked.

"I'm Major Ryuk Uzumiha, Samurai Master and Commander of the 84th Mechanized Infantry Regiment." The man said. "We're here to force the Trade Federation off of Naboo."

The Gungan Captain managed a small smile, "Youssa help issa mossa welcome." He informed as he hefted his spear before looking at the massive Droid like automatons on the field "Theysa youssa?"

The Major nodded, "That they are captain. I hope your boys are ready for another round?"

Tarpals grinned "Wesa are more than ready!" He said before giving out another sharp wistle, and signaled the Gungans to stop retreating, and to charge.

Ryuk grinned behind his helmet as he then issued the orders to all other troops to begin the charge on the remaining Droid Forces. The USSA Troops charged forward, tanks and jeeps running forward firing their weapons while the Infantry ran up the hill firing their rifles of different designs, while the multiple Samurai Knights charged forward with their Lightsabers drawn, all of them backed up by the whole Gungan Army.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile at the City of Theed**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

A group of RNSF personel were manning a barricade in order to keep Battle Droid reinforcments from re-taking the hanger, among them were Captain Panaka and Hikari as said Samurai used her lightsaber to deflect the shots back at the droids, while Panaka used his custom S-5 Heavy Blaster.

"Theirs a lot more Droids inside the city than we through there would be," Panaka said as he took cover, avoiding a shot from a Federation droid's blaster shot. "We might not be able to hold them off for much longer at this rate."

"Don't worry," Hikari said, as she deflected blaster bolts heading their way. "Help is on the way...See?" She then pointed too the skies where a roaring sound was being heard, almost like Thunder.

Panaka, the rest of the RNSF, and the droids looked up just in time to see multiple grey pods slam into the city square making small craters in the impact. Not a moment after they hit the ground the pods blasted open, and out charged numerous figures in black armor with silver visors, armed with multiple different weapons, and began fighting the Trade Federation droids.

But that wasn't the last of them, as they several larger pods also approached the city, and before they landed they released what looked like large droids, only they were as large as an AAT Tank.

Panaka looked at the machines with wide eyes as they landed and began to glide across the streets with what looked like skates on their machines feet, which made them very maneuverable, using their Blaster rifles and rocket launchers in destroying AATs and what looked like a anti-infantry blaster shredding any Battle droids, along with the Armored figures.

Panaka was speechless at what he was seeing, "Who...Who or what are they?" he said in shock.

Hikari grinned "O.D.S.T's and Vanguard's." She answered. "O.D.S.T's are one of the Alliance's Spec Ops divisions, second only to Samurai. The Vanguards are those Machines, and their miniaturized versions of a Mobile Suit created for limiting collateral damage in a city or space colony. We knew fighting in the city was inevitable, so we called them in to limit the damage." she explained as Panaka and the other guards continue to watch as the O.D.S.T's tear into the B-1s with their blaster rifles and sub blasters, and the Vanguards outmaneuvering the AATs and peppering them with blaster shots, Hikari then tapped the Captain on the shoulder who blinked and looked at the Samurai.

"We better go, they can handle things from here," Hikari said and Panaka nodded as he motioned the other guards to follow them into the hanger.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Inside the hanger **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Padme and the others were just beginning to finish off the remaining Droid Forces in the hanger, which was just a small about of B-1 Battledroids. "Hurry up! We need to finish them off!" Padme shouted as she fired her blaster pistol, destroying one of the remaining Droids.

It was at that moment that Hikari, Panaka and their group decided to show up, with Hikari firing a blaster in her left hand, and holding her lightsaber in her other. In just a few more seconds, the Droids were finished off.

"The U.S.S.A Reinforcments have arrived and are beginning to clear the city of Trade Federation Forces." Hikari Reported to Jason. "If the Droids from the Grassy Plains battle fall back here, they'll be caught in-between two armed forces. They won't stand a chance, and now's the best time to capture the Viceroy."

"My guess is that the Viceroy will be inside the throne room." Padme said. Panaka nodded as he started giving out orders "Red Group! Blue Group!" He called out. "Everybody this way!" He said, pointing to the exit.

"Hey!" Anakin called out from his spot in the N-1 Cockpit. "Wait for me!"

"Anakin, Stay in that Cockpit." Qui-gon said.

"But I-"

"Stay in the Cockpit." The Jedi Repeated, and Anakin sighed as he sat back down into the cockpit.

Meanwhile, as the group approached the door, Jason glanced at Hikari, and gave her a single message '_It's time._'

(_Begin Playing: Duel Of The Fates_)

As the door opened, everyone froze at the sight of Darth Maul standing there, clad in his black robes waiting for them. His eyes gazed up, and glared at those before him.

"We'll handle this," Qui-gon said as he, Obi-Wan, as well as Jason and Hikari stepped forward.

"We'll take the long way," Padme said as she and her Royal Guard went to another door. As Maul removed his hood and cloak, the Jedi did the same as Jason and Hikari removed their helmets.

Back with the Queen, they were making their way to the other way out when a trio of Droideka's rolled into the hanger, and after deploying opened fire on the Queen's forces, forcing them to take cover.

Anakin watched this, "We have to do something R2!" He said as he began searching for the firing trigger of the Starfighter.

Back with the Jedi, Sith and Samurai, Darth Maul activated his Crimson Red Double-bladed lightsaber, while The Jedi and Samurai drew their own weapons. Not a moment later, and The Sith Struck first, his blade connecting with Jason and Qui-Gon's Lightsabers while Hikari and Obi-wan jumped over him, attempting to catch him from behind only for the Sith to catch Obi-Wan's attack, and to use to the Force to push Hikari away.

Maul then focused his attack on the two masters, attacking when he could, and ducking under his enemies attacks while Hikari rejoined the fight.

With Padme, they were still pinned down by the three Destroyer Droids, loosing men fast. R2 was beeping at Anakin to hurry, who was still trying to find the trigger for the blaster cannons.

"I'm trying to! I don't know where the trigger is!" as he said this he pressed a button and the N-1 came alive with a rumble.

"Oops! Wrong one!" Anakin said and then he saw a lever, "Maybe it's this one!" he pulled the lever down and the cockpit canopy closed, "Nope! Oh wait, here it is!" He said, as he then activated the holographic targeting system, and grabbed the stick. He then fired one shot as the N-1 moved forward, and destroyed the first droid "Ya!" he called out as he continued firing, and eliminated the remaining two Droids.

"Let's go!" Padme shouted and the Queen and her guards headed to the door. Inside the fighter, Anakin was starting to have a problem of his own.

"Uhh! It's on automatic pilot!" he said as the ship lifted off from the hanger. An AAT stationed by the hanger was about to fire on Anakin's fighter, only for said tank to blow up before it could fire a shot at the N-1.

Out of the debris of the tank, rolled forward a Vanguard mech with a Rocket Launcher. "Not taking any chances today." The pilot inside said as he grinned watching the N-1 fly up. "Good luck Anakin, your gonna need it." He said, before rolling away.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Back at the duel **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The battle between the force users was growing ever more intense by the minute. Darth Maul was managing to hold off his own against the four Jedi and Samurai while they managed to fight him off.

Jason used his combination of Jar'kai and Vaapad to press his attack while Hikari spun her lightsaber around to distract Maul. Meanwhile, Maul was focusing on Qui-gon and Jason, seeing how they were the biggest threats and both Masters of their respective orders. But he still kept up his defenses against their apprentices, though.

The Sith kicked away Qui-gon and force pushed Jason back while he back-flipped over one of Obi-wan's attacked, jumping away as he used the force on the remains of a droid to crash into the control panel of a door, opening it as he backed up into it while fighting the four enemies.

Jason recovered quickly from the Force powered pushed and surged forward and attacked Maul from the left as his apprentice attack from the right flanking him only for the Sith to spin his Lightsaber around him rapidly knocking their sabers away as he suddenly flipped split kicking the two of them before turning to face Qui-Gon and Obi-wan as they charged in not allowing Maul any time to follow up with his attack.

'_Damn, he's a lot tougher in real life than he looked in the movie!_' Hikari thought as she retrieved her lightsaber with the force.

'_It's to be expected,_' Jason said as he did the same. '_Real life is different than the movies._' The two them continued their attack, hopping onto the Catwalk that Maul now dueled them on.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With the Queen **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** _

Padme and her guards were running through one of the hallways and as they turned a corner, they saw a platoon of Battle Droids guarding the stairs, and, to their horror, members of the Sun Guard Mercenary group.

The Queen and the Naboo guards took cover as they fired at the droids and mercenaries as the said groups fired back at them. Padme fired her ELG-2A at the closest Sun Guard and nailed him in his visor and the mercenar crumple to the floor dead, then she fired two more shots and nailed two B1 battle droids.

"We don't have time for this Captain!" Padme said to Panaka as they took cover behind the pillars.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Anakin **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Anakin's N-1 Starfighter broke through Naboo's atmosphere, and approached the battle between the Control ship, and the USSA/Naboo forces. "Look! There they are!" Anakin said, pointing at the battle. "That's where the Autopilot's taking us."

It was the moment he said that four starfighters flew on either side of his starfighter. They had a black with green trim color scheme, three engines, a bubble canopy, had two wings with a dorsal fin on top and two laser cannons on the wings. A voice spoke into his headset from one of the fighters.

"Pilot, identify yourself," the pilot asked Anakin. The boy then looked around for the Commlink, and after a few second of looking, found the button and pressed it. "Uhh...This is Anakin Skywalker." He said. "I Uhh...I was told to hide in the Cockpit of the fighter, and I well...sorta accidentally turned on the engines and now the Autopilot is taking me to that battle. R2's trying to fix it right now, though."

The pilots eyes widen behind his helmet, but Anakin couldn't see them due to the polarized lens and breathing mask of the helmet he had on. The pilot shook himself out of his stupor.

"What the hell kid? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" The pilot said in a shocked voice.

"Qui-gon told me to stay in this Cockpit, so _that _is what I'm gonna do!" Anakin said, but just then a Squadron of Vulture Droids detected the incoming Starfighters and moved to engage, opening fire.

"_Shit! Incoming!_" One of the other pilots shouted. "_Taking evasive manuevers!_"

The Viper's dispersed into different directions while the Droids flew over the N-1 Starfighter.

"R2!" Anakin Shouted. "Get us off this Auto-pilot! It's gonna get us both killed!"

R2 responded with a series of whistles and beeps and a moment later the dashboard on Anakin's fighter turned from red to blue.

"You did it, Artoo!" Anakin said in relief/joy as he got back control of the fighter, "Okay let's go left!" with that he turned the ship back to the fihting. The four fighters he saw before rejoined him.

"_You are either incredibly brave or just plain damn crazy, you know that_?" The flight lead said.

"I get that sometimes," Anakin said. "You should have seen me at my last Pod Race! That was-WHOA!" A Droid Starfighter made its way behind them, and began firing at Anakin's N-1.

"_Shit! Hang on kid, I'll get this guys!_" Came the voice of the flight lead. "_Chopper, your with me! Edge, Archer, stay with him!_"

_"Got it Blaze! On your left!" _Chopper said.

"_Roger Blaze!" _replied the woman known as Edge as she and Archer stayed with Anakin as Blaze and Chopper reversed thrusters and flew right by the Droid and then accelerated. Blaze looked at the targeting screen and waited for the Vulture to get in his sights.

"Come on you little tin can piece of...," Blaze said as his Cross-hairs locked onto the Droid. "Goodnight, Tin Man." And with that, he pulled the trigger fighting away his Laser cannons, pulverizing the Droid. "Ha! That's another kill for me!"

"_Spoke to soon Blaze!_" Chopper said. "_More Droids incoming! Two Squadrons! One's going after the others!_"

Blaze cursed as the Vulture droids dropped on them. However before the droids chasing Anakin and the others could fire, a barrage of yellow laser cannon fire turned the starfighters into floating debris, a few seconds later, five _Aurek_-class Strikefighters zoomed past the two Vipers and one N-1.

Blaze breathed a sigh of relief as he turned his attention to the squadron about to jump them.

"It's a good thing droids are slow when it comes to exploiting," Blaze said as he and Chopper opened up on the Vultures, the golden yellow laser bolts flying through space.

"_Ya, I know what you mean Wardog!_" The voice of Misfit 3 came through as their fighters engaged another formation. "_I wonder if we'll see any more Mercenaries? At least they THINK!_"

_"Less chatting, more shooting!" _barked Misfit Lead as the fighters racked up the Vultures, "_There are still plenty of droids around!" _

With that Wardog and Misfit Squadron, along with Anakin engaged the Droid fighters around the ship.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Back on the Surface**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The duel between the Samurai, Jedi and Sith continued, as Darth Maul fought off Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on one side, while also fighting Jason and Hikari on the other on the Catwalks.

Darth Maul got a lucky Hit, and kicked Obi-wan away, causing him to fall off the Catwalk "Shit!" Hikari shouted as she activated her suit-mounted Jetpack and flew after him, leaving their respective masters to deal with Maul.

Hikari went into a fast dive toward Obi-Wan, and just before he could hit the catwalk below him, Hikari grabbed his arm then using her strength and her jetpack the two flew back up to the catwalk, while Obi-Wan used the Force to call back his lightsaber that landed on the catwalk he was about to land on.

"Thanks!" He said to Hikari who grinned.

"Don't mention it!" she said as they landed back on the catwalk they were on and then ran toward where their masters were fighting Maul.

leading into the room where the Ray Shields were.

As the two teamed up on Maul, the Sith was continued to be forced back by their attack. However, then the Ray Shields activated, cutting the Jedi and Samurai from the Sith. When the last Ray Shield activated, their two apprentices were cut off from them.

Jason and Qui-gon deactivated their respective lightsabers, Maul testing the shield's strength with his own before turning it off. The two Jedi entered different meditative positions, Maul began pacing them from behind the shield glaring at them, while Obi-wan and Hikari waited from the complete other side.

"Well, this is gonna take a while..." Hikari said sighing as she put her Lightsaber away.

"Ya...by the way, what species are you?" Obi-wan asked. "I don't think you ever told us."

Hikari smiled "I'm a Húlí." She replied. "I'm from Trideneus." Obi-wan nodded as he looked at her features "Well...I must say I've never seen a species as...exotic as yours I suppose," He said, and Hikari turned away to hide her blush.

"T-Thanks," She said as she got her blush under control. "We get that a lot sometimes,"

The two then looked back waiting for the shields to go down, while Jason and Qui-Gon continued to meditate.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Back with Padme**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Queen and her guards aere still busy with the mixed Battle Droid, and Sun Guard Force. While the B-1s exposed themselves to enemy and rarely ducking to avoid being shot, the Sun Guards got smart and took cover, taking pot-shots at the Queen of Naboo and her soldiers.

Panaka knew they didn't have time for this. The viceroy would surely use this chance to get away, and the USSA Forces were still dealing with the Droid Army outside. Looking toward a window, an idea hit him and he aimed his custom S-5 Heavy Blaster pistol and, after firing a dozen shots, blew the window open.

"Go!" Panaka yelled as he ushered Padme to the other side of the hall where the window was, with everyone following the example, the moment Panaka, Padme, and a dozen guards got out on the ledge, the Captain gave them another order.

"Ascension guns!" He said, and the others nodded as they activated the Grappling feature of their Blasters, sending up a series of grappling hooks upwards, connecting with the ledge above them. They then began to slowly ascend upwards while the others remained to fight the Droids and Mercenaries.

It them a minute until they finally reached the top floor window of the palace. Disconnecting their ascension cables from their blasters the group stood back as Padme, now armed with a S-5, aims at the window and blasts it open, allowing them to move back inside.

Seeing that the hallway was empty they proceeded on toward the Throne Room, unaware of a Pelican Dropship moving on top of the roof and coming out of it, a Squad of ODSTs, and three individuals wearing Bushido Mk. IV Armor, and had lightsabers hooked to their belts. The leader signaled them to move out as the Pelican soared away.

The Queen and the guards continued through the hallways, but when they came to a fork in the hallway suddenly Droideka's and B-1 Battle droid's arrived with Sun guard Members as well. The Guards prepared their weapons, aiming at their enemies.

"Put down your weapons," Padme said. "They win this-"

She was cut off by the sound of crashing, as the glass windows near them crashed open and the ODST Commando's and Samurai Knights charged in. The Samurai drew their swords instantly, and engaged the Sun Guard Mercenaries while the ODST's opened up with their own weapons, ranging from blasters to oddly enough, Slugthrowers.

In just under a minute, the force that was about to capture them was defeated, and none of the Samurai or ODST's were killed, all of this baffled the Queen, Panaka and the others. The Samurai Leader stepped towards the Queen, and he was wearing Black and Green trimmed Armor. "Queen Amidala?" He asked, and the Queen nodded. "Petty Officer 3rd Class Howard Marshall, at your service." He said. "Thought you could use a hand."

The Queen came out of her stupor and despite the sudden suprise rescue, she grinned a bit, "Thank you, and I appreciate the rescue," the Samurai nodded.

"It was my pleasure Ma'am," the Samurai Petty Officer said, "You ready to use that weapon, your highness?" He asked motioning to the S-5 Padme still had in her hand, and the Queen nodded with determination.

"Just because we're a peaceful people, doesn't mean we can't fight back," the Monarch said with steel, and Howard grinned behind his helmet.

"That's good to hear, lead on Your Highness," the man said and Padme nodded, and she signalled the others forward.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Back in the space battle **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Rhys and Essara's N-1 Starfighters tore through the incoming Formations of Droid Starfighters as the battle between the USSA/Naboo forces and the Control ship intensified. "_Keep the pressure on them!_" Essara shouted. "_We need to take out those control disks so they can't keep launching more fighters!_"

"Got it, Bravo 7!" Rhys said as he shot down another Vulture Droid, and then dived toward one of the disks and unleashed emerald death from his N-1's laser cannons, destroying the installation on the ship, "I got one!"

"_This is Yellow Lead! We manage to take down four of them_!" one of the USSA Squadrons reported.

_"This is Bravo 4! Two control disks down!"_ said a Naboo pilot, as two more control disks exploded.

"_This is Alpha 2! Three down on our end!_" a squad of Mobile suits said as the ones around the center were destroyed."_Just three more to go!_"

"_We got e'm, hang on..._" then a Squadron of three N-1's and three Viper's decended on the last three Receiver station disks, and in a salvo of Missiles and Torpedoes, the stations were destroyed.

"_That's it! That's the last one!_" One of the N-1 Pilots of Bravo said. "_Now, let's take care of these-_" He was cut off as a swarm of missiles seemed to come out of nowhere, and slammed into three N-1 Starfighters, and a pair of Vipers.

"_What the-where did that come from?_" Another N-1 Pilot said.

"_It's a Mercenary ship! He's on my tail, I can't shake him!_" Ric Olie said.

"Hang on, we'll take him out, where is..." Rhys was about to say, but then he and Essara both saw the very familiur shape of the sleek Mercenary ship, the same one they saw when they were almost killed.

"Essara thats..."

"_I know, Rhys._" Essara said, her eyes narrowing. "_It's him._"

She remembered that fighter all too well, the very same one that shot her and Rhys down after they helped the Queen's ship escape.

_"Come on Rhys, it's time we go Mercenary hunting!" _she growled as her custom N-1 accelerated after the Merc ship, with Rhys right behind her.

"I'm with you," Rhys said his N-1 keeping pace with Essara's fighter as they sped to where Ric Olie and the Mercenary was. The two N-1's got behind the Mercenary Ship, and opened fire with their Laser Cannons. The shields of the Mercenary ship took the hits easily, and the ship twirled to the left, firing off a pair of missile their way, but the two managed to dodge the blasts, and continued their attack.

"_Well well well, its you two again._" Came the voice of the Mercenary leader. "_Didn't I kill both of you already?_"

"_You should've aimed at the cockpit a bit better!,"_ Essara snapped as she and Rhys fired their twin blaster cannons at the ship, the fighter then executed spectacular maneuverability as he dodged the laser shots fired at him.

"_You're right, I should've aimed higher," _the Mercenary growled as he began flying toward the entrance of one of the arms of the Droid Control Ship. The shield covering it deactivated in order to allow a Trade Federation Landing Craft out. The Mercenary Ship, followed by the pair of N-1's flew past the craft, and into the ship, the shields closing up behind them.

"_Stay low Rhys! Those turrets on the ceiling could tear us apart!_" Essara said as she dodged a few shots from the turret.

"I got ya!" Rhys said as he stayed close to Essara.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Anakin and his group**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The nine-year-old Jedi-to-be and his newly made friends were chasing a group of Scarab Droid fighters that were launched a few minutes before Rhys and Essara went after the Mercenary.

"These Scarabs are easy to take down, despite having weak shields!," Anakin said as he destroyed another Scarab.

"_That's right kid!_" Chopper said. "_But don't get cocky because of that. An arrogant pilot can easily get his can handed to him by an inferior Fighter. A Fighter or Mobile Suit is only as good as their pilot._"

"_He's got a point_," Edge said as her Fighter destroyed another Scarab. "_Just remember, no one is invincible, no matter how good of a pilot they are._"

Anakin just sighed a bit, _"_I guess you're right," he said, but then remembered something that Chopper said, "But wait... what's a Mobile Suit,"

It was at that moment that a "105" Dagger flew above them.

"WHOA!," Anakin said in suprise as he watched the machine fire its Machine Gun, destroying a team of Vulture Droids. Blaze chuckled a bit "_That would be a Mobile Suit kid._" He said. "_That particuarly is a GAT-105 Strike Dagger. We've had these things in the USSA's military ever since they were created almost 500 years ago._"

Anakin just nodded dumbly as he watched the Strike Dagger tear apart another Squadron of Droids using its Rifle, and a weapon similar to a Lightsaber. However he was so busy watching the Mobile Suit, he didn't notice the single Droid Starfighter sneaking up behind him, and fired its cannons at him. Though it missed a direct hit, the N-1 took a hit to the side.

"We're hit R2!" Anakin said as he lost control of his Starfighter as it went twirling into the second hanger arm of the Control ship.

"_FUCK! Wardog, we gotta help him out!_" Blaze shouted, the others voiced their agreement as they moved in pursuit of the N-1.

Meanwhile, Anakin was panicking as his Starfighter flew into the hanger with the Vipers in hot pursuit. In one of the ships control booths, two OOM-series droids with blue markings were manning their station when a yellow/silver blur flew past them. After that four black blurs flew after the first.

R2 was screaming in his droid language to Anakin to stop the N-1 as it made a belly landing on the hanger floor.

"I'm _trying _to stop!" Anakin repeated twice to the droid as the fighter came to a screeching halt. The Vipers finally caught up to him using their repulsorlift systems to hover near the down N-1.

"_Kid, you alright?_" Blaze asked.

"Uh, ya!" Anakin said as he started looking through the controls. "But everything's overheated." He then glanced out of the cockpit and saw the numerous B-1 Battledroids approaching. "Uh-oh, this is not good."

"_Don't worry, we'll cover you kid!_" Chopper said as he opened fire with his cannons, blasting away a team of Droids. "_Just work on getting your fighter working!_"

"Gotcha!" Anakin said as he worked on getting his fighter operational again, while the Vipers shot at the droids.

Blaze had only one thought about this, '_This is going to be a long day,' _

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile, Back on the planet**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Padme, her guards and the USSA Forces continued their run towards the throne room, with the Samurai Commando's taking point. "Alright, according to Edward, he hacked into the Palace Security Camera's and confirmed the Viceroy is still inside the throne room." Howard said. "He's got a large squad of B-1 Battle Droids with him, but that's it. We'll execute a door breach, take out the Droids, and capture the Viceroy. Easy as pie."

It was by then that they reached the door to the throne room, "This is it," Padme said and Howard nodded and turned to one of the commandos.

"Bruder, you're up," Howard said and a Samurai in dark blue armor and black trimming stepped up and pulled a circular shaped device that had what looked like a hand bar in the center, and placed it on the center of the door.

"Setting charge...," Bruder said, as he prepared the C4 Explosive charge. "Alright, set! Get clear!" He said as he and the others took cover by the sides of the door. "3...2...1..Breaching!" Bruder shouted as he pressed the detonate button, and the door blasted open.

Meanwhile on the other side, Nute Gunray and Rune Haako took cover as the door exploded and the red marked OOM-security droids and few B-1s with them took positions ready to defend their master. The group charged in, with Howard and his comrades igniting their lightsabers and blocking the blaster bolts or deflecting back at the droids while the Guards and ODSTs provided their own blaster shots.

In little under a minute, the droids were all destroyed with only a few guards, and ODSTs wounded. The Neimoidians looked from their hiding spot, fear clearly seen on their faces.

"Jam the Doors," Panaka ordered to his guards, and they complied as they ran to the doors, and after pressing the buttons, they slammed shut.

"Now, Viceroy..." Padme said as she approached the Neimoidians who were being hand-cuffed by the Samurai, allowing herself to grin just a bit. "We will discuss a new Treaty."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Qui-gon and the others **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Jedi, Samurai, and the Sith continued to wait for the Ray Shield to finally drop. Maul was still pacing left to right while Jason and Qui-gon continued to meditate. Hikari and Obi-wan were standing at the end, waiting for when the time came to rush to their Master's aid.

Obi-wan and Hikari activated their Lightsabers first, sensing that it wouldn't be much longer...

Then, the shield between the two masters and maul dropped, and they sprung into action with Maul attempting a strike at Qui-gon, only for Jason to draw his lightsaber and block the attack.

The Ray shields continued to Drop until they finally reached Hikari and Obi-wan. The Jedi Padawan was about to run forward, but Hikari grabbed him. Before He could ask what she was doing, she held onto him as she activated her Jet Pack sending them flying forward towards the fight. When they arrived, the passed through just in time as the Ray Shield closed right behind them as they joined in the fight.

Maul was slowing being forced back by the combined assault of the two Masters, silently cursing his luck. He was expecting only two Jedi, an old Master and a Padawan. Not these two other armored figures who fought like Jedi...yet they didn't at the same time.

Seeing their apprentice's join back into the Fight, Maul knew he had to take care of them before they could be a problem. When Hikari dropped off Obi-wan, Maul used the force to send Obi-wan down into the massive hole in the center of the room, "Obi-wan!" Qui-gon shouted, distracted long enough for Maul to catch the distracted Jedi Master off-guard for a moment, allowing him to cut a piece of his right leg and arm, causing him to fall to the ground.

Maul was about to deliver the finishing blow, but Jason them Force-pushed Maul away, slamming him into the wall. Maul managed to however dodge a stab sent his way by Jason while the two continued to duel while Hikari checked up on Qui-gon.

"Are you alright?" Hikari asked as she inspected his wounds, which thankfully were not so severe.

"Yes...but what about Obi-wan?" The Jedi Master asked, Hikari looked over the edge of the hole, and saw Obi-wan there, hanging onto a piece of the wall. "You ok, Obi-wan?" She hollered down.

"I'm fine!" Obi-wan said. "But I kinda lost my Lightsaber...What about Master Qui-gon?"

"He's alright, nothing a little bit of Bacta can't fix." Hikari said as she turned her attention back to the Jedi Master. "Obi-wan's fine, just hanging in there." She said before pulling out a small medical pack. "Ok, now hold still..."

Meanwhile, the battle between Jason and Maul intensified. Even though it was now a One on One fight, Maul was still losing. Jason managed to deliver a lucky hit, and cut Maul's light saber in half, but the Sith still had one working side and continued to fight him. Jason hopped over Maul, while the Sith twirled around to meet Jason's blade.

However, he was caught by surprise as Jason then drew his _second _lightsaber, this one was a pale blue blade, and began to attack the Sith with both blade. The Sith again was being forced back, until at last Jason cut apart Maul's Lightsaber, and stabbed both of his Lightsabers into Maul's chest.

The Sith gasped as the blades pierced through him, eyes wide while Jason glared at him. "Rest in peace, Darth Maul." He whispered to the Sith, before slicing him in half, his body falling down the pit.

"That was a bit excessive, don't you think," Qui-Gon said fromhis spot on the ground, as Jason deactivated his lightsabers, and used the force to lift Obi-wan up from the wall of the pit and place him back down. Obi-Wan sighed in relief and gave the Samurai Master a nod in thanks which Jason returned and turned his attention to Qu-Gon.

"You have to be sure somebody like a Sith Lord is good as dead," the Samurai said as Hikari hoisted the Jedi Master off the ground and supported him, "But right now we have to regroup with the others and eliminate any droids or Sun Guards they may have left," he advised and Qui-Gon, who nodded.

He then took the lightsaber that had the pale blue blade, and offered it to Obi-Wan, "Consider this a loaner until you build a new one,"

Obi-wan nodded and accepted the weapon. "Thank you." He said, and Jason nodded as they then ran out of the room, with Hikari supporting Qui-gon.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**In Space **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"_Keep on him Rhys!_" Essara said as Her and Rhys N-1 Starfighter's continued their persuit of the Mercenary Leader as they maneuvered around the narrow interior of the Control Ship.

"I got him!" Rhys said as he fired his N-1's laser cannons, scoring hits on the ship.

_"Agh! It's a shame I have to kill such good pilots," _the Mercenary commented as he saw a large shaft to his right, _"Follow me kids!" _he said and then accelerated toward the shaft.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Rhys said as he maneuvered his fighter after the Mercenary.

_"I couldn't agree with you more Rhys," _said Essara as she joined her wayward student in a chase after the man who shot them down.

Once they exited the shaft, and continued their battle with the Mercenary, back with Anakin he had just managed to reactivate his N-1 "Yes! We have power!" He cheered as his Starfighter's engines started up, and it rose to the air.

"Take this!" Anakin shouted as he fired his Lasers, destroying a few Droids who were firing at him. "And this!" And by accident, he fired off two Proton Torpedoes from his Starfighter. "Whoa!" Anakin said as the two Torpedoes, though they failed to hit any of the droids, flew right into the reactor of the Control Ship, destroying it.

"Opps..." Anakin said, seeing the explosion.

"_That's an understatement!_" Blaze said as he and Wardog flew around the hanger. "_Come on! We need to get out of here before this whole place blows to smithereens!_"

"Right! Let's get out of here!" Anakin said as he activated the engines and flew forward.

Back with our two pilots and their Mercenary enemy, the duel continued even as explosions ruptured through the ship. Rhys could hear the confused reactions from Bravo Flight on how the ship was blowing up from the inside, but at the moment he and Essara were focused on the Mercenary.

The pair opened up their Lasers once again at the Mercenary, their shots being absorbed into its shields when suddenly they dropped. "_Ah! My shields!_" The Mercenary shouted as he was about to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" Both he and Essara said as they then fired two Photon Torpedoes each, each one trailing towards the Mercenary leader as he tried to evade, but it was all for not as the first Torpedo slammed into the ship, followed by the other three and at last, the Mercenary was no more.

"_That's for the week of recovery, ya bastard!_" Essara shouted. "_Now let's get out of here before this whole place blows!_"

"Right! Let's destroy the shield generator!" Rhys said as they moved forward, aiming at the shield generator that blocked their way out.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Wardog Squadron were speeding through the Interior of the ship as everything fell apart around them. "Now _this _is Pod racing!" Anakin shouted as explosions eruped around them.

"_Hell ya kid!_" Chopper said as their fighters flew out of the Control Ship, Anakin's fighter shaking a bit as his Fighter flew out of the hanger "WOOOHOOO!" Anakin cheered as they escaped. Meanwhile, Essara and Rhys fired all of their Torpedoes into the Shield Generator, destroying it as they then flew out of the hanger, avoiding from being blow to bits. Then, a few moments after all of the ships got out of the way, the center of the Control Ship Exploded, and the right hanger arm was blown clean off of the ship.

"WOOHOOOO!" Anakin cheered again, and the others in Bravo Flight and the U.S.S.A Forces also cheered along with him.

Meanwhile, the other Ships of the 8th Fleet fleet have also managed to destroy the rest of the Trade Federation Fleet before Anakin destroyed the Control, as the debris clearly showed, with the _Proteus_-class Battlestars, USS _Zodiac _and _Mosaic _destroying the other Lucrehulk by using their forward firing positron cannons which pierced the Battleship's shields and destroyed the main reactor.

The _Leonidas, _with the rest of the 8th Fleet dealt with the smaller ships and any other Trade Federation or mercenaries the Neimoidians may have hired.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**On the **_**Leonidas**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Admiral, all Trade Federation vessels including the Control Ship have been destroyed!" reported the CIC officer on the Leonidas "We're getting reports from the ground forces that Battle Droids are shutting down everywhere on the planet! Naboo has been liberated!"

Anderson smiled as the crew on-board the ship cheered in victory as he leaned back in his command chair. "A Job well done, all of you." He said. "Now, let's Mop up here, and get the Celebration going on, shall we?"

The whole Crew grinned in response "Yes sir!" They all shouted at once as they sped up their tasks.

"Well, looks like everything went off without a hitch, sir." Nitsuki said as she stood next to the Admiral, who nodded.

"Yes indeed, Captain," the Admiral said but then his face became serious, "But, this is only just the beginning,"

Nitsuki nodded as they looked over the planet Naboo as the 8th continued to mop up any resistance.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**City of Theed**_

_**24 hours later**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Chancellor's personal Star ship flew over the city of Theed, as it headed to the Square in front of the Royal Palace.

"Now, _Viceroy,_" Padme said as she stood with the others. "Now your going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this."

Panaka then stepped forward, smirking a bit. "I think you can kiss your Trade Franchise good-bye." He said as he and one of his guards took him towards the ship, followed by the Samurai, Jedi and Anakin who moved towards Palpatine and his Guards. They bowed respectfully, but Hikari sent a mental message to Jason '_I really hate this..._' she said. '_We both know who he is!_'

'_I do to, but just go with it._' Jason replied back.

"We are indebited to your Bravery, Obi-wan Kenobi, Master Qui-gon." Palpatine said, smiling as he turned to Anakin, "And you, Young Skywalker." He said. "We will watch your Career with great interests."

Mentally, Jason and Hikari scowled at that, knowing that was the one and only promise he kept. They stopped as they greeted the Jedi Council with a bow, which they returned, as Palpatine approached Padme.

"Congradulations on your election, Chancellor," Padme said with a smile, which Palpatine smiled in kind.

"Your bonus has helped freed our people, your Majesty, it is _you _who should be congradulated," he said in praise, but Padme thought otherwise.

"Thank you Chancellor, but I couldn't have done this without the Help of the help of the U.S.S.A," She said, and Palpatine rose an eyebrow.

"The who?" He asked, but then he heard the sound of engines overhead, and he and the others looked up just in time to see a ship fly overhead, and it had a White and Blue Color Scheme **(Picture Colonial One from BSG: 2003)**. Alongside the ship were blue colored Vipers with yellow trimming **(Blue Angels paint scheme) **as they escorted the ship.

Jason and Hikari smirked at Palpatine's expression, as the Chancellor watched the ship land, and the boarding ramp lowered. The Blue/yellow vipers fly away knowing their task was done.

_'Hm, hell of a way for the President to make an entrance,' _Hikari said humoredly to Jason through their link.

'_Eh, he probably wanted to rub it in Palpy's face that we just threw a wrench into his plans._' Jason replied, and Hikari grinned a bit. Then President Dàozéi Anyǐng and the other nine members of the Sol Council walked out of the ship, and they were followed by figures wearing armor that looked like a Cut Down Version of Samurai armor, and they were all Colored Silver. They all had different types of equipment on their backs.

Not long after they exited, then eight members in Customized Samurai Armor also stepped out, and the Jedi could somehow tell that this must be the Grand Samurai Council of the Samurai Order. Their Helmets were removed, showing the different races they came from Which was One Lycan, two Neko's Two Húlí, and Three Humans.

The one that Caught the Jedi's attention was the one wearing Golden Armor with Red Trimming. His helmet had a large V Crest on the forehead, which was also gold. The man's face showed he was Human, and looked to be in his mid 40's with short black hair and blue eyes.

Hikari and Jason recognized him immediatley as he and the other members of the council headed in their direction, and kneeled before the figure in gold/red armor. The human could only shake his head.

"Please, both of you, rise," the man said and the two Samurai stood up. It was Jason who first spoke up.

"I wasn't expecting you or the entire Council will come here Grand Master Lucas," Jason said, and the Samurai Grand Master Leon Lucas smiled "Well, how could I resist a chance to not only leave U.S.S.A Space for the first time in a long time," He then looked at the Jedi Masters. "But I also knew that now would be the best chance I would get to finally meet the Jedi Council." He said, and then walked and gave a polite bow to the Jedi Councile who returned the gesture.

"Greetings. I'm Samurai Grand Master Leon Lucas, head of the Grand Samurai Council, and of the Samurai Order," He said and the Jedi nodded in greeting, "Let me say it is a honor to finally meet you all in person,"

Yoda nodded at that, "An honor it is, Master Lucas,' the Jedi Master said, "To speak with us, you and your council wish, hmm?"

Leon smiled and nodded "Yes, I believe that there is much that our two councils should discuss with one-another." He said, and the Jedi all agreed with that.

Meanwhile, The President and the nine representatives walked up towards where the Queen and Palpatine were, when they reached them the President gave a small bow in greeting.

"Greetings, I'm Dàozéi Anyǐng, President of the United Solar System Alliance. And let me say it is a honor to meet you Queen Amidala, and you as well Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," Dàozéi introduced himself, Palpatine was looking at the Húlí with curiosity, as he never heard or seen a Near-human species like him before. Padme stepped forward as she greeted the President of the U.S.S.A.

"It is an honor to meet you as well," Padme said with a kind smile, "Thank you for your help, the people of Naboo will forever be thankful."

Dàozéi smiled "No thanks is needed, we're just doing our job." He said.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but...what is the USSA?" Palpatine asked, somewhat lost in all of this.

"The Sol Alliance is government of 900 planetary systems in what you know as the Unknown Regions." Dàozéi Answered. "We've been around for almost Five Centuries, watching the events in the galaxy waiting for when it would be best for us to reveal ourselves to the Republic."

Palpatine, outwardly was intrgued, while mentally, he was worried.

"And you choose this time as a way to reveal yourselves?," The Supreme Chancellor, while Dàozéi gave a neutral look.

_'Right to the point, Palptine. You are a deadly opponent when it comes to politics,' _the Húlí thought, "Well, other than helping a people in need, we believe that this Blockade of Naboo was only the beginning of something much larger." He said. "The Presence of that Sith is proof of that. And if what we've heard about these Sith are true, I and the rest of the Council and Samurai all agree that hiding may not be something we can afford in the future."

Inwardly, Palpatine cursed. While he could control the Galactic Senate, he couldn't control another government without them knowing, and thus, he knew next to nothing of these people. He was even greatly worried about this Samurai Order, as he could feel that, unlike the Jedi, they are not as arrogant as their counterparts. He also sense the Force flowing through the body-guards that are accompanying the President and his entourage.

"I see your concern. Will this mean that the Jedi and the Samurai will be together then in this investigation?" He asked the U.S.S.A President, who nodded a bit.

"Most likely, the two Councils are going to meet to discuss the situation," he said. It was then a cough was heard behind them, and they turned around and saw a young woman who looked in her early 20's with black hair and brown highlights, her eyes a kind but fierce brown, wearing a mixture of black/brown Neo-Crusader and Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor with a black hooded cape.

"Oh! Nasha! Oh silly me, where are my manners?" Dàozéi said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Chancellor Palpatine, your Highness, may I introduce Lady Nasha Artemis, CEO of the Mandalorian Ne'tra Kad Private Military Corporation," much to the suprise of Palpatine and anyone who heard the name.

"Ne'tra Kad? The same group formed from the True Mandalorian Commandos during the Civil War?" Palpatine said, clearly suprised by this as Nasha nodded.

"Yes, the very same," Nasha clarified, "Ne'tra Kad has been allies with the Alliance ever since the battle of Korda 6, where a group of their soldiers saved Jaster Mereel from being Killed at the hands of the Death Watch. Since then, we've been helping them out and they've been helping us out. In fact they were the ones who warned us about the trap the Death Watch set up for us on Galidraan."

Dàozéi nodded at that, knowing it was true, as his successor during that time confirmed it, knowing it the event that caused Jango Fett to have a neverending grudge against the Jedi in the original timeline.

"That is true, we have been supplying the Ne'tra Kad with ships and other resources, while they provided us with intel," the President said causing the Chancellor and the Queen's eyes to widen in disbelief.

"I really like to know all about your government and the worlds you govern," Palpatine said with interest. Dàozéi smirked on the inside, "Of course, but first, we should celebrate your homeworld's liberation first, and then discuss plans of officially introducing to the galaxy,"

The Supreme Chancellor nodded at that, "Yes, of course. We will discuss this at another time," the Sith in disguise said as he gestured the President and his colleagues to follow him along with the Queen to the Palace.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Hours Later**_

_**On a street in Theed**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Nasha walked through the streets of Naboo, watching as people slowly started to return to their normal lives. Nasha sighed a bit, though she was happy they saved so many lives, she internally felt that they could have saved many more if they had arrived sooner. However, these thought stopped as she walked by an alleyway, and she stopped as she heard the sound of someone crying.

Hearing from the alley she walked by, she then headed into it, following the sound. It wasn't long till she found the source.

It was a young girl, who looked to be eight years old, who had shoulder length hair and her eyes were closed. She could make out two objects in the girls hands that looked like a blaster pistol, and a pendant with chain that she clutched to her chest as if they would dissappear.

She slowly approached the girl, so as not to frighten her and the making sure the blaster didn't discharge by accident.

"Hey, are you alright?" Nasha asked the girl, who's eyes snapped open and her head shot up at seeing her standing there. "W-What do you want?" The girl said, scared about what this woman might do to her, as her grip on her pistol tightened.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you," Nasha said as she rose her hands, showing she didn't have any weapons in her hands. "I heard you crying, and I went to see what's wrong. Are you alright? Where are your Parents?"

The girl flinched a bit at the mention of her parents, and she slowly started to cry again. "T-Their d-dead." She muttered. "The Trade Federation came...they...they killed Mommy and Daddy when they tried to fight back. T-This is a-all I have left of them."

Nasha's eyes filled with sympathy for the girl as she looked at the child holding the two objects, and continuing her story.

"Daddy was an Officer in the Security Force, while Mommy was just a baker, but they killed her anyway," she cried and Nasha put a hand on the girl's shoulder causing her to look up at her. She was then suprised when Nasha embraced her.

"I'm sorry about losing your family, if we came sooner, we could've saved them," she said as she consoled the distraught girl, who then crying in to her shoulder, as Nasha rubbed her back. After a few minutes, the two broke up.

"What's your name sweetie?" the Mandalorian asked her.

The girl sniffed a bit "K-Kari." She said. "Kari Bareen."

"Kari, that's a nice name." Nasha said, smiling as the girl blushed a bit. "It's nice to meet you Kari, My name's Nasha."

"N-Nice to meet you too." Kari said, but then her stomach growled very loudly, causing her to blush a bit in embarrassment as Nasha laughed a bit at that. "I'm guessing your hungry then, Kari?" She asked, and the girl nodded. "Ya...its been a while since I've eaten...well anything really." She said, and Nasha smiled.

"Well, let's go get something for you to eat, then," She said and offered her hand to Kari, who took it and the two left the alley, and headed to a place where the young girl will eat.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**The Next Day**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The day after Naboo was liberated, a massive celibration broke out in the streets of Theed as a Parade of Gungan's marched through the streets, with N-1 Starfighters, and Viper-class Interceptors soared through the skies. There were also several 105 Dagger's and other Mobile Suits standing in the streets at attention, and firing off fireworks.

At the end of the street stood the Jedi and Samurai Councils, the USSA Members, Admiral Holland, the Queen, Palpatine, Hikari, Jason, Obi-wan, Qui-gon, R2-D2 and Anakin, who was wearing the traditional Jedi Robes, and his hair cut like a Padawan. After one final attempt, the Jedi Council had decided to go ahead an allow Anakin to become a Jedi, his actions in space proved that he will become one of the best known in the galaxy.

Among them was Also Nasha Artemis, and Kari. After taking her to her ship and feeding her, Nasha asked Kari if she would like her to adopt her as her own, which the young girl immediately accepted. She was even allowed to keep her Father's Blaster, and her mother's Pendant.

As the Parade stopped in front of the palace, Rugor Nass, Captain Tarpals, and with some difficulty, Jar Jar, dismounted from their steeds and began to walk up the steps. Padme moved forward as Palpatine gave her a large sphere that glowed brightly. She then handed the orb to Rugor who took it, and nodded.

"PEACE!" he shouted as he lifted the ball into the air and the crowd and Gungan went into a frenzy. Padme then turned to Anakin who was smirking and the young Queen smiled, as the people gathered applauded.

For the people of Naboo, it was a day of Freedom.

To the now revealed United Solar Sytem Alliance, it was only just the beginning.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Patriot-112: **__**And done! The first chapter to this story! I hope you all enjoyed!**_

_**117Jorn: They better! This chapter was 24,000 Words in length! I was beginning to think it would never end! Both of our fingers are sore from typing so much! **_

_**Patriot-112: Yeah, no kidding. So anyway! I will post up the USSA ships on my profile and twhich ship classes they were based off of!**_

_**117Jorn: Cool! **_

_**Patriot-112: Yep. So next time on Star Wars: Hope from the Unknown, the U.S.S.A, with it's 3rd Fleet under the command of the Flagship**_**Red October, _and it's Admiral, Nielski Vladimr Ramius,_**_** attempts to avert the Outbound Flight Tragedy. Will they succeed, or will they fail? **_

_**117Jorn: Ooooh!**_

_**Patriot-112: Yes, cool isn't it. See you next time!**_

_**117Jorn: Adios!**_


	2. Outbound Flight & Red October

_**Author's Pre-word:**_

_**Patriot-112: Hey there my loyal fans! Thought I'd given up on ya! Well no sir! I'm back and ready to deliver another chapter!**_

_**117Jorn: Hell ya! And today, we are gonna prevent the Outbound Flight Tragedy, along with a few other surprises along the way!**_

_**Patriot 112: That's right! So, without further adu...**_

_**Both: LET'S BEGIN!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Chapter Two_

_Red October & Outbound Flight_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Naboo**_

_**48 hours after the Victory Celebration, and the USSA revealance**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The two councils were in a room that the queen loaned to them, in order to discuss about their respective Orders. Ironic enough, it was the same room Obi-Wan, and Yoda discussed Anakin's future and how he demanded that said boy be taken on as his apprentice.

On one side of the room was the Jedi Council, along with Obi-wan, Qui-gon, and Anakin. On the other side was the Samurai Council, with them was Hikari and Jason.

"I'm still worried about the Sith Jason and the others fought here two days ago." Said Ki-Adi-Mundi from his seat. "It was obviously just the Apprentice from what Jason, Hikari, Obi-wan and Qui-gon reported."

Yoda hummed and nodded in agreement. "Always two, there are." He said. "No more, no less."

"A Master, and an Apprentice." Master Lucas said, with a nod. "I agree, which means that a Sith Master is still lurking out there in the galaxy. It would be wise to identify this Sith as soon as possible, and find him as quickly as possible."

Again Yoda nodded, "I agree,"

The Jedi Masters nodded at that and it was then Mace Windu spoke.

"Now, that we agree to look for the Sith, perhaps you can tell us how it is you allow attachments in your Order," the Jedi said to the point, which caused a few of the Jedi including Yoda and Qui-Gon, along with the Samurai to frown.

"And what, pre-tell, is wrong of us having relationships with others?," the Lycan Samurai Master White Fang, who had grey fur except for a white under-belly, said suspiciously.

"What's wrong, is that emotions lead to the Dark Side!" Mace said sternly, but the Samurai just sighed.

"Do you really believe that?" Asked a Female Samurai Master, Nina Tahata, who had white hair, tail and ears and Crimson Red eyes. "If you really believe emotions like Love, and Happiness lead to the dark side...prove it."

Mace, along with the rest of the Jedi blinked. "Excuse me?" Mace asked, stunned at what she said.

Nina smirked a bit. "You heard me, Prove it." She said. "Prove to me that Emotions like Love lead to the Dark Side, when clearly evidence shows it does not. No Jedi, or even Samurai has fallen because of Love. They fell because of Fear, Hatred, Anger, Greed, and such. Never has a Jedi Fallen to the Dark Side because of Love, or Happiness. In fact, it has saved many Jedi and Samurai alike from the fate of being a Sith. One good example would be Darth Revan, and how he redeemed Bastila from falling to the Dark Side because of the love they shared. Has _any _Sith had a Lover or Wife by their side as they ruled? No, they didn't as such, there is nothing saying that _all _emotions lead to the Dark Side. If anything, it can prevent and save people from the Dark Side."

The Jedi were shocked by this, as another Samurai by the name of Hideaki Hanzou, who wore black with dark purple trimmed armor and black hair and emerald colored eye, continued where Nina left off.

"In the revised version of the Jedi Code, it says: There is no emotion, yet there is peace," Hideaki recited.

"So?" Mace said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we all know that achieving that is impossible." Hideaki said. "Every Sentient being in the galaxy _needs _emotions, its what makes us different from one another. We've all expressed emotions in our lives, if _anyone _in this room has ever _not _expressed even the tiniest emotion, at all, raise their hand." No one raised their hand. "See? we've all expressed emotions someway or another, whether we wanted to or not. If someone tried to suppress their emotions, eventually its all gonna build up more and more until they cant take it anymore. All Samurai express their Emotions when they want, but they know when to make sure their emotions don't cloud their judgment in battle or in any other situation."

Shaak Ti chose that moment to speak.

"So you are saying, the Samurai are allowed to have emotions when they are not on assignment or on a battlefield, but they keep their emotions _out _of the task?" the Togruta Jedi Master said, and Hideaki grinned at her.

"_Tekisetsuna, _Master Shaak Ti. You do indeed have a sharp mind," Hideaki complimented, "You are correct. Its all about Controlling your emotions, not suppressing and killing them off. In truth, the Sith actually view emotions like love as 'weaknesses' because they think it makes Sith Lords 'Soft'."

"Love, and emotions like it can actually develop loyalty as well." Another Master, a Male Neko with black/white hair and black eyes named Toddo Nukaza said. "If you came to love something or someone, would you want to betray it? Like for example, say there was one Jedi who loved another Jedi. The Jedi is tempted by a Sith Lord that if he join him, he will grant him power. However the Jedi says no. Why? Because he know that doing that would be betraying the person he holds most dear, and he could never do that."

Most of the Jedi were floored by that information. Yoda began to think about it, and he had to admit, the Code they are using today is indeed flawed. He nodded his head and turned to the Samurai.

"Discuss this, me and the Jedi Council will. Good points, you've given," the Grand Jedi Master said and the Samurai Council nodded, while the Jedi Council was stunned by their Leader's suggestion.

"Master Yoda, are you sure?" Adi Gallia said in concern, and Yoda just grinned at her, "Sure I am, about this." He said. "Trust me, you must about this." The council simply nodded, and it was then Eeth Koth spoke "I am curious about one thing." He said. "I remember Jason and Hikari mentioning something about the Samurai previously being a Super Soldier project before Korbin arrived."

Master Lucas nodded "Yes, that is true." He said. "That was a few hundred years ago, during what we call the Great War. It was a war fought between the Union, which was the USSA before it was reformed, and the Vagaari Empire. The Vagaari are a race of Nomadic Warriors, and have a mission to control the whole galaxy. The Samurai were created by a man named Tokage Uzumiha. It was a Volunteer Super-Soldier program that was created as a way to turn the tide in the war. They had Nanomachines, microscopic machines, injected into their bodies that would improve their Strength, thinking capacity, increase their healing factor, and more. They were also given the most advance suits of armor, and the best training."

"As the war Continued," Nina continued where Leon left off "Many children were orphaned in the war. So, Togake allowed some of these Children to join the Samurai if they wanted to, similar to how the Jedi accept infants into the Order."

"When the Samurai first saw action, they managed to turn the tide of the whole war effort against the Vagaari." White Fang said, grinning a bit. "It was a day that every member of the USSA and the Samurai would always remember. We began to slowly push them back, until finally we managed to get the Vagaari to sign a peace treaty, and they retreated further into their territory."

"After the war ended, many Samurai retired, to live normal lives." Leon said. "Though many more stayed, knowing that a day would come that the Samurai would be needed again."

The Jedi listened and were clearly fascinated by the Samurai Order origins.

"Then a fleet of 4_ Consular_-class Cruisers, which were all crewed by Jedi who were led by Korbin Seto and Sara Noir, arrived in Sol Space," Hideaki said, "And after telling the Government authorities their story, the Union allowed them to settle on the recent colony of Caprica. A few years after, the former Jedi sensed the Force potential in many members of the Samurai Program, and asked the Union for permission to train them. The Union granted their request, and Project Samurai became the Samurai Order."

"We still train Commandos, though." Nina said. "Usually they are people with a low force sensitivity, but they are still a very important part of our Order. Just as much as the Knights and our Shinobi."

"Shinobi?" Mace asked.

"They are our Stealth branch of the Order." Leon answered. "They are more for Espionage, Recon, behind-enemy-lines kind of stuff. We have many different branches of our Order. The Knights, Commandos, Shinobi, the Mechwarrior Corps, the Medical Corps, and our own Agricultural Corps as well. We set them up so that even if someone doesn't have the Force Sensitivity to become a knight, they still have plenty of other options that being stuck in the Agri-Corps, so they don't feel useless or anything."

The Jedi seemed to flinch at that, knowing many Younlings that weren't choosen by a Master developed an unwanted-complex, and were mostly envious of the ones who do become Padawans. It was then Sasae Tinn perqued up in interest at one of the corps.

"What is the Mechwarrior Corps?" He asked curiously, and the other Jedi and Anakin became curious. The Samurai smirked. It was the final human, a black haired grey-eyed woman by the name of Cassandra Troy spoke.

"The Mechwarrior Corps focuses on Mecha Warefare, if you have seen the tall robots that lined the city during the parade, those are only one example of Mecha," she said and the Jedi Council nodded in rememberance at that as Cassandra continued,"Mecha are pretty much any form of massive Robot that a Human or any other person can pilot. Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors and the most common in our military like the Samurai Exclusive MBF-M1 Astray's and MVF-11C Murasame's, to the Alliance's mass produced GAT-01 Strike Daggers, GAT-01A1 Daggers, and such. They are ten times more maneuverable, and have more armaments, variability, and more. The Mechwarrior Corps was created as a way to create Mech Super-aces for Mobile Suits and armor."

"You mean people are actually _piloting _those things?" Plo Koon asked, surprised as were the rest of the council. Cassandra nodded "Yes, though we still use Starfighters, Mechs and Mobile Suits dominate most of the armed forces of the USSA and the Samurai. And now I have a feeling that soon the whole galaxy's going to want Mobile Suits now that they've seen what they can do."

The Jedi nodded, knowing that certain groups and organizations, including the Black Sun Crime Syndicate, will want to acquire some of these machines to use for their own purposes, and not for the greater good.

"I agree, and even if you set up laws that'll regulate them to military use only, that doesn't mean that'll stop crime groups from getting their hands on a few and cause havoc," Mace said, and the Samurai gave a grin at that.

"Which is why every Samurai mobile suit is equipped with a recta scan safety feature, if someone tries to steal one of our suits, a computer virus progammed into the machine's Operating System, or 'O.S.' for short, will activate and damage it beyond repair, rendering it useless," Cassandra put in, "The only way to bypass the recta scan is to rip out the eye of the original pilot, but only a few people know that would work."

She then sighed "Unfortunately, its so expensive, that only Samurai units, and the more advance USSA Units use them. Mass-Produced units like Strike Daggers and A1 Dagger's can still be captured, salvaged or reverse-engineered. All we can do is keep our more advance and dangerous models out of the hands of people like the Hutts."

Everyone of the Jedi seemed to quirk an eyebrow at how she addressed the Hutts with venom.

"Confrontation with the Hutts, you had?" Yoda asked and Leon shrugged.

"You can say that. We encountered them decades ago, when a Hutt by the name of Jobbo attempted to gain control of the Beskar and other precious metal Mining Facilities in the Altair System in U.S.S.A Space, by orchestrating pirate raids against shipments coming from and heading to the system," Leon laid out, "He was hoping to gain a big fortune if he sold the Beskar Iron to the Highest Bidder. Unfortunately, he wasn't expecting a quick response from the military, and the Samurai" He chuckled a bit "We began escorting all of our shipments, cracking-down on any Hutt Operations in the system, all of that. It was also the day the Samurai Police Division was created, made for the purpose of taking down Criminal Activity within USSA Controlled space."

"The whole thing came to an end when Jobbo attempted a last-stand operation, attempting to strike at a large shipment of Beskar, only for it to turn out to be a trap and was killed when his flagship was destroyed." White Fang said. "The Hutt's knew that the only way to save their skin was to send in a peace delegation lead by Jabba himself. We organized the 12th Fleet, 7th Fleet, and 18th Fleet to the system of the the meeting just in case they tried anything funny. In the end, the Hutts had to pay billions of Credits to pay for the Damages Jobbo caused, not to mention the families effected."

Nina chucked a bit "Lets just say, it was a dark day for the Hutt Cartel, and they still have a bit of a grudge on us." She said, "Even though the whole affair lasted only a couple months, many people have called the incident, 'The Hutt Conflict'. Which fit the reason of the event, perfectly,"

"And also, the Treaty of Altair that was signed, stated that including the reparations, the Hutts were, and still are, forbidden from entering Sol Space ever again," Toddo finished up, and the Jedi were stunned by the quick and ruthless response the U.S.S.A and the Samurai handled the situation. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin were also amazed by the way they responded, Qui-Gon was the first to respond.

"You don't mess around do you?" he asked, The Samurai council all chuckled at that. "That we don't, by friend." Leon said. "As Sun Tzu once said: In War we prepare for Peace, and in peace we prepare for war. The art of war is of vital importance to the state. It is matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin. Hence under no circumstances can it be neglected."

Yoda nodded at the words that Leon said, "Wise words, this Sun Tzu says," he said and the Samurai nodded.

"Sun Tzu was a genius in the Military field of his time, which was thousands of years ago, which led most people to call him, The God of War," Leon said as the Jedi listened, "His book, "The Art of War" is still read by many military commanders and political leaders to this day,"

The Jedi were all very interested in this man called Sun Tzu, even Mace took a mental note to see if he could get a copy of this 'Art Of War' book.

It was right then that a Sol Alliance soldier in ODST armor entered the room, "Master Lucas," he adressed the Samurai Master. "She's here."

Lucas grinned a bit "Thank you, Sergeant, send her in." He said, and with a nod the ODST left. "Anakin, we have something of a surprise for you." Leon said, surprising the young Jedi.

"M-Me sir?" The boy said, and Leon smiled and nodded. "Yes, you see, we've actually had an eye on you for quite some time, and we've actually considered offering you a position in the Samurai order once we managed to find a way to free you, but since the Jedi got to you first, we decided to free someone else for you."

Anakin was confused, and was about to ask who until the doors opened, and in stepped in Shmi Skywalker, who was wearing a female version of the Sol Alliance Naval Uniform, only without the insignia. Anakin's eyes widen in recognition as tears threatened to leak from his eyes.

"M-Mom?" Anakin said, and Shmi looked in his direction and almost immediatley her eyes also widen in recognition.

"Ani?" she said, as tears also threatned to fall from her eyes as well, "I-is that you?"

Her answer came as with a speed nobody thought he had, Anakin embraced his mother at the waiste in a tight hug, which soon after Shmi quickly began to return.

The Jedi were extreamly shocked that the Samurai went so far as to free Anakin's Mother, while all of the Samurai couldn't help but smile at the sight. Hikari sent a short little message to her master '_I think this will help keep the Kit from falling to the Dark Side._' She said, and Jason grinned and nodded.

The Shock the Jedi had, eventually transformed into a bit of happieness and soon all of the Jedi were also smiling, even Mace himself allowed himself a small smile. '_Maybe the Samurai are right,_' he thought. '_Maybe...not _all _em__otions lead to the Dark Side._'

This thought was shared by all of the Council, and they all silently agreed that maybe the time has come for change in their order.

After a few minutes passed before the Mother & son released each other from their hug, and Shmi got a good look at her son.

"My. Look at you! You look handsome," she said and Anakin blushed a bit at the praise.

"Mom," Anakin said in embarassment causing the others to laugh. Anakin then looked toward the Samurai and then bowed in respect.

"Thank you for freeing my mother," Anakin thanked, "I'm in your debt,"

Leon smiled "Hey, it's the least we could do." He said. "After all, if was you who destroyed that Trade Federation Control Ship, so you've earned it." He then turned to the Jedi Council "Now before we call this whole meeting to an end, I have a bit of a Proposition for the Jedi." The Jedi were curious about this, so they nodded for him to continue. "We both share the same enemy, the Sith. And we all know there is still a Sith Lord out there in the galaxy. In order to hunt him and any of his followers down, and to improve relations between our two Orders, I propose we create a Joint Jedi-Samurai task force."

The others, besides the Samurai, were surprised by this. "How would this Task Force operate?" Plo Koon asked.

"Simply, it would be made up of the best both the Samurai and the Jedi have to offer." Leon elaborated. "Knights, Padawans, Masters, Commandos, Shinobi, all of them. It would be a way to share knowledge, information, and such between our respective Orders, and its one Mission would be to hunt down the Sith wherever they may rise. "

The Jedi nodded in agreement at this, since it would prove useful in searching for the Sith.

"And what will this Task Force be called?" Even Piell asked. Leon smirked as he spoke the name.

"Task Force 141," he said and the Jedi were confused by that, but they accepted it nonetheless. After discussing changes to the Jedi Code, and picking Shmi as a represenative of Task Force 141, much to her shock, the meeting was adjourned. In the end, all of the Samurai knew that this was the first major step, to changing the fate of the galaxy.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**27 BBY**_

_**In-Orbit around Yaga Minor**_

**_Modified_ Proteus-class Battlestar**** Red October **

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

(_Begin Playing: Hymm of the Red October_)

Marko Aleksandrovich Ramius stood on the bridge of his Flagship of the 3rd Fleet. He was an elderly man with white hair and beard that surrounded his face, and brown eyes that possessed a look that he had seen much action in his life. Surrounding his ship were the other ships of the 3rd Fleet. Including his Battlestar, there were Four _Mercury-_class Battlestars, two _Interdictor-_class Cruisers, Five _Hammerhead-_class Cruisers, Five _Dreadnought-_class Cruisers, Seven _Foray-_class Blockade Runners, Ten _Halcyon-_class Cruisers, Nine _Mitchell-_class Transport Corvette's, Eight _Spartacus-_class Frigates, and finally two _Norman__dy-_class Stealth Frigates.

They all shared the same paint scheme of red with maroon trimming, earning them the nickname, the Red October Fleet.

"It's a beautiful sight, Admiral," said Ramius' XO and ship captain Vasily Borodin, as they looked at the planet below them. The Admiral nodded in agreement.

"That it is, Vasily," he said in what sounded like a mixed Russian/British accent. Vasily looked at his Chrometer and turned to his commander.

"It's time, sir," he said and Marko nodded.

"Yes," he said, as he gazed at his fleet. "Time Indeed...have all ships prepare to advance, and to begin Operation: Caterpillar."

"Yes sir." Vasily said as he saluted the Admiral, and he returned it as the XO went to do his orders. He then turned back to the planet, thinking over the mission he memorized for the past 3 weeks. He was to herd the _Outbound Flight_ toward Sol Alliance Space away from it's percieved course which will take it to the Chiss Ascendancy, and thus it's destruction, while defending it from any factions who will try to destroy it.

While he was doing his part, Samurai and Central Intelligence Service Agents on the colony ship disguised as colonists, will gather evidence and arrest the _Outbound Flight Project's _director, Jedi Master Jorus C'Boath for charges of kidnapping, hostage holding, mutiny, and murder. After arresting the Rogue Jedi one of the _Mitchell_-class Transport Corvettes will deliver reinforcements to the ship.

Most would say piece of cake, but Marko was no idiot.

Something could go wrong at any time, and Sidious could have a back-up plan if his original one failed. The Admiral sighed, knowing it was going to be a long mission.

"Sir," he turned and saw Vasily behind him, "All ships report all stations ready, Admiral," he said and then another came up to Vasily.

"Captain, all sections report all systems green and ready," the man said, and Vasily nodded and turned to Marko.

"Admiral, by your command?" he said, and Ramius contemplated and nodded.

"Commence Operation: Caterpillar," the Admiral said.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Lorana Jinzler, Jedi Apprentice to Jorus C'Baoth was walking up the Ramp that lead up towards the Outbound Flight, sadness written on her face. Her younger brother, Dean, absolutely hates her, all because she became a Jedi and he didn't, and also because their parents loved her more than him. Of course her parents also attempted to show him the same love and affection they had for her but he blocked it out and set up a lie that he was forever alone. She sighed sadly as she boarded the ship, as a tear fell from her eye.

_'Sometimes, I wish I wasn't accepted into the Jedi Order,' _she thought.

Ever since the Jedi Code was changed five years ago, many Jedi younglings reunited with their families, most met them for the first time. When Lorana met her family, she was happy to see them. She got along with her other siblings, but was greatly put off by Dean's jealously toward her. She hoped that time will change him and they will get along, but sadly, Dean didn't want anything to do with her, much to their parents' sadness, thinking that their youngest son will forever hate their daughter.

However, what she didn't know at the time was that while her said Brother was storming away from her after their last conversation, he was currently unaware of him being followed by someone else.

"Why do you hate your Sister, when she has done nothing to be hated for?" A voice said behind Dean, and the boy turned to see a young woman wearing a USSA Uniform. She had short ear-length brown hair and brown eyes, standing at 5'11. By the look he saw on her face, she wasn't happy.

"What it is to you? She became a Jedi, while my so-called _parents _loved her like she was their little goddess while pushing me to the side! Besides what can a person from the Sol Alliance know?," he said in a rude tone, which the woman did not take very well.

A loud smack was heard and made some people turn and saw that the young woman had smacked the younger Jinzler across the face with a stern and dissappointed look on her face.

"You're a real _nemnogo derʹma _you know that?" she said in a biting tone, while Dean rubbed his cheek which had a red hand-print. "I had one look at your sister, and I can tell she doesn't think she's better than you. In fact, from the look she has, she probably wishes she never was a Jedi, why? Because of _you! _I'm betting you only think your Parents give more attention to her is because at every attempt they make to get closer to you, you push them away! Your only hurting yourself in all of this!"

Dean was about respond, but the woman wasn't done yet "Your probably just Jealous because you weren't a Jedi." She said. "So what! A lot of my friends, and even my own Sister are actually in the Samurai Order, but am I mad at them? No! And do you know why? Because I know they love me, and I love them back. I don't put up some worthless excuse that My Parents love my sister more just because she can use the force and I can't, which is absolute garbage!"

Dean flinched at her tone. He was now beginning to fear this woman. Not in a good way.

"So you better get out of this foolish false belief of you being all alone in the galaxy, because you weren't from the start! Got it?" she growled at the end and Dean nodded frantically less he faced her wrath. She glared for a minute longer and then nodded in satisfaction, "Good," she said and turned around and was about to leave.

"Wait! Who are you?" he asked, albeit a little nervously. She turned her head, giving him a neutral expression.

"My name," she started as Dean waited, "is Tanya Pavelovna," she said and then walked away. Leaving Dean to think about what she just said.

As the woman walked away, a voice caught her attention "Every little bit counts, right Tanya?" Tanya looked to her left, and smiled at the sight of the 20 year old man approaching her, wearing the same uniform as she was. He had short brown hair and green eyes.

Tanya nodded "Da, Alek." She said to her friend, Aleksandr Sokolov. "If this all plays out correctly, I want that girl to return to her family, and when she does they will _all _accept her. I always hated how idiotic that kid was about all of this."

"True," Alek said. "Come on, we should get back with the rest of the Squad...It's about to begin."

Tanya nodded in understanding, "Yes," she said as they continued onward, "Yes we must," with that they headed to where their Squad was waiting.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Somewhere on the **_**Outbound Flight**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

A group of colonists were making their way toward their quarters on the Colony Ship, breifcases in hand. As they walked through the ship, they did what they could to avoid any attention from any of the other colonists. The group finally reached their quarters, and put their breifcases down.

One of the colonists, a human with sandy blond hair and Indigo eyes sighed "Well, we made it this far." He said. "I wish we could have brought the others though."

"Victor, we couldn't take Lita and the others with us because it might draw attention to us since their USSA species like Huli and Neko." said another man with black hair and amber eyes.

"And also it will cause that asshole C'boath to become suspicious and do something drastic," Said a woman with long blue dyed hair in a high pony-tail and onyx colored eyes. Victor could only sigh at that.

"I know," He said, as he bent down and opened the case, revealing some pieces of the new Samurai Bushido Mk. V armor, colored in sand-gold with black trim "Still, it's just not the same without them here," he said as he closed the case and felt a hand on his shoulder and saw a woman with shoulder blade length black hair in a low pony-tail, and dark green eyes looking at him with a look of understanding.

"We won't be seperated for long Victor," The woman said, "They're with the Red October Fleet, so we'll meet up with them eventually,"

Victor nodded "Ya, I guess your right Teresa." He said. "So, what do we do first, sir?"

The man in charge of their group, a Silver haired Colbat eyed man, sat down in the chair. "We do as we're ordered to do." He said. "We need to keep Outbound Flight from being destroyed. We all know our parts in all of this, right?" he asked and the others nodded.

"Me and one of my team will handle C'Boath while the rest keep the other Jedi onboard busy," the black haired/amber eyed man said, and then motioned back to him.

"My team will gather evidence against C'Boath, and when the shit hits the fan, keep the colonists calm," He said, "And return all the Force-sensitive children back to their families," he said, "And when we achieve our objectives, we send the all clear signal and wait for the cavalry," everyone nodded at that.

"And what happens if something goes wrong, like Sidious changing his plans?" asked a man with Japanese features, with military cut dark brown hair, and dark grey eyes. The leader sighed.

"And we try to save as many colonists as we can," he said but then got a determined look on his face, "But, make no mistake. We. Will. Not. Fail, the lives of all these colonists depends on our success."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Later**_

_**With C'Boath **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jedi Master Jorus C'Baoth stood on one of the _Dreadnaught-_class Heavy Cruiser bridges of the _Outbound Flight. _He was simply waiting for the final check-ups to finish, and then they will finally launch. While he was waiting, he looked over the names of the Jedi who were assigned to the Project by the council and himself. He frowned when he saw that Qui-Gon Jinn, his former Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the Former's new Padawan, Anakin Skywalker are on the list.

He had no doubt that it was Mace Windu who assigned them because the man distrusted Jorus greatly and didn't like how he viewed Force-Sensitives, mainly the Jedi, as the rightful rulers of the galaxy, and saw Non-Force Sensitives as just servants that the Jedi must watch over. He scoffed, knowing the Jedi Master was always known to be a bit on the paranoid side, as he continued to read the names of the Jedi under his command.

He allowed himself to grin a bit when one name came on the list. He was at least thankful they assigned his former Padawan Lorana because he demanded so. Unlike what some believed about him being hard on her, Jorus treasured Lorana as he saw her as a prodigy in the Jedi Arts. Of course he would'nt saw this out loud to anyone.

He frowned a bit when he heard word the Jedi Council reformed the Code and allowed members of the Order to have relationships, or allowed families to see their children who were accepted into the Order. He of course was against this since he was a staunch traditionalist, but the Council was adamant in it's decision. Saying that since the Samurai allowed Emotions and they looked ok, they should at least give it a try.

His eyes narrowed at the thought of those Samurai. He found it unbelievable that they accepted force users and non force users alike into their Order. He believed that if someone wasn't a force user, then they shouldn't be in the Order and would be better off in Agri-corp or as a Temple Security Guard. Of course the Samurai were soldiers first and needed every able-bodied person in their ranks. He shook his head as the captain of the ship, the Mon Calamari Pakmillu, approached him.

"Master C'Boath? We're ready to launch," the alien said and C'Boath nodded.

"Proceed with the countdown," he said, and the Captain nodded.

"Proceed with the countdown," he said, and the Captain nodded. He then turned to the rest of the crew on the bridge "All Hands, prepare for launch!" He ordered. "Have all _Dreadnought's_ activate their engines and prepare to move out!"

The crew on the bridge nodded as they followed his orders. He then turned to look outside.

_'Soon, very soon, I will build a world and then a Galaxy which will only be ruled by the Jedi,' _The Jedi Master thought, _'And no-one will stand in my_ way,'

He then stopped his thinking when he felt the engines of the six _Dreadnaught_ Heavy Cruisers rumble to life and the countdown began.

"T-minus 30 seconds and counting," said one of the officers as he watched the chrometer count down to the launch of the most ambitious and most reckless plan in the history of the galaxy.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile in Orbit**_

_**Red October Fleet**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

"Sir, the _Outbound Flight_ is about to launch." Said Vasily. Marko nodded "Very Well then." He said. "Have all ships move into position."

Vasily nodded as he issued the Orders, and the Admiral watched as the _Outbound Flight's _engines activated. He read about the ill-fated journey and how it was sabotaged from the start by Palpatine and his agents. And also by that disgrace of a Jedi Jorus C'Boath. He mentally rolled his eyes at the thought of how that arrogant fool led the ship into Chiss Space which resulted in the destruction of the and caused the deaths of many colonists. Not only that, but he usurped coomand of the ship from the captain, kidnapped Force-sensitive children in the dead of night and the rest of the colonists hostage against their will.

Well, that will end when the agents aboard will spring into action when they reach USSA Space and arrest him. He'll no doubt put up a resistance, but knowing the other Jedi on board the Colony Ship will no doubt side with the agents and colonists since they didn't like him anyway.

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw the timer reach 'zero' and the _Outbound Flight_ lauched. He then frowned a bit at the look of the ship.

"Ugh. What a waste of good _Dreadnaughts_," Marko grumbled and Vasily nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't agreement with you more, sir," he said as the ship left the shipyards, "They could've at least purchased one of the few _Maurentania_-class Colony Ships we had left, instead of... _that, it just looks like a bunch of ships around a giant gas tank."_

Marko chuckled a bit "True," he said. "Maybe once all this is over we can add the ships to our fleet. Anyways, patch me a Comm to all of our ships. I'd like to explain the situation we are in to them all before The _Outbound _leaves the system."

"Aye sir." Vasily said as he signalled the Comm Officer, who nodded and activated the fleet-wide transmition. Vasily nodded toward the Admiral as he picked the microphone.

"Comrades?" he spoke into the mike as the crews of the ships listened, "This the Admiral speaking, as you all know, the _Outbound Flight _has left the Yaga shipyards and has began it's maiden voyage with dozens of our Samurai comrades, and agents of the CISA whose mission is to arrest Rogue Jedi Master Jorus C'Boath for multiple crimes against the colonists and the crew," He paused a bit as he took his time, "Our mission, is to escort the ship through the new route that Jorus was given to ensure that it is not destroyed by any faction who wish to destroy it,"

Many on the ship knew who he meant by any other faction, that being Admiral Thrawn and Palpatine.

"Of course there will be some resistance from _Master _C'Boath himself, who views Non-Force sensitives as beneath him," he rolled his eyes at that along with a few of the crew, "But we must remain vigilant, and professional. And when this mission is over, we will head to the Aloha System, where we will recieve ship leave, where the beaches are splendid, and also the _companionship," _he said and he swore he could hear many single male members of the crew giving out whistles, and cheers. He could even see some of the Woman members on the bridge blush bright red.

Marko smiled "A great day Comrades." He said. "Today, we change history."

(**Russian Federation Version of the Soviet Anthem plays. The USSA Council allows the people of Earth to continue playing their respective National anthems, while the USSA Anthem is Journey Home from Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War**)

Marko grinned as the crew of the Red October Fleet start singing the Russian Anthem, since a majority of them were Russian. He then turned to the helm.

"Ensign! All ahead full!" Marko ordered and the Ensign obeyed, "And Open an Open Comm. Let's let the _Outbound Flight _hear us."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Outbound Flight Bridge **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Umm, sirs, I'm picking up something strange on the Comm channels." The Crewman on the Comm said.

"What is it?" The Captain asked.

"Well, its on an open channel." He said. "And, unless I'm going crazy...I hear singing,"

Pakmillu and C'Boath both raised an eyebrow at that.

"Singing?" They both said at the same time and the Crewman nodded.

"Yes sirs," he said, "I'll put it on speakers," with that he flipped a switch and soon singing was heard everywhere on the Outbound Flight. It confused the crew and the passeners because it was in a language they didn't understand. Although, the undercover Samurai and CISA agents did.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With the team**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"You've got to be kidding," Teresa grumbled, as she shook her head. "He always does this before a Mission."

"Well, it gets the men and women in his fleet pumping," said Victor, smiling a bit, as were most of the other team members. "And their gonna need it on this mission if things hit the fan."

"That's true," the leader said with a chuckle, "Admiral Ramius is known to be a shrewd person,"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"What the?" Obi-wan said. "Where is that music coming from?"

"I don't know," Anakin said. "But it sounds like that one language from Earth...what was it called, Russian?"

Qui-Gon nodded in answer to his new Padawan's question," Yes my young Padawan. And if I remember correctly, that is the National Anthem of the Russian Federation. Back when Earth was still divided into many governments," he said and Anakin nodded in understanding as he studied Earth's history, which most of it was bloody, including the most destructive World Wars which cost the lives of millions of people. He listened to his master as Qui-Gon continued.

"From what I heard when Earth finally united, the Nations became states, but still kept their National status," he said, "This transmition must be coming from the fleet that was sent to escort the _Outbound _through the new path."

"Ya, I actually feel a bit safer with that fleet with us, even if its just temporary." Obi-wan said. "I think the _Flight _is too vulnerable, and too big of a target."

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement with his former Padawan, "Yes, I agree with you on that Obi-Wan," he then turned to his current Padawan, "By the way Anakin, how's your mother doing?" he asked.

"She's doing fine," he said and then grinned, "When she told me how two Samurai came a day after I left, and paid Watto in gold bars for her, she swore she thought the little airbag was going to have a heart attack!," he said much to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's amusement, "I never laughed so hard in my life!"

The two chuckled at that "I actually would have liked to have seen that," Qui-gon said. "But how is she?"

"Mom said she really enjoys her position in Task Force 141." Anakin said. "They gave her the proper training that she needed, and now she's the XO of one of their ships, the _Spartacus_-class Frigate _Allegiance_. She's made a lot of friends on the ship too. She says the Captains almost like the Sister she's never had."

"Glad to hear that Ani," Qui-Gon informed smiling at the embarrassed Padawan from the nickname "I want the two of you to be on alert while we are on this ship, something is feeling off about this entire thing, and I don't like it..."

The two younger Jedi nodded their agreement as they continued toward the bridge to meet with C'boath.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile , with Lorana**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** _

Lorana was sitting in her quarters, looking at a holo-picture of her family, more so her little brother. When her parents told her of how he saw their praise of her being a Jedi, and how he saw it as them loving her more than him, thus resulting in him being jealous and spiteful toward her.

Whenever she thinks about it, the more she wishes she never had her Force Sensitivity. She wished that maybe she could have a _normal _life. In the last few Months, she's been considering leaving the Jedi Order once and for all after this mission, and have that Normal life she wanted. She hoped that maybe if she left, just maybe she could earn the love of her Brother.

She of course never told her Master about her plan. She knew how he believed Force Sensitives were higher than anyone else (though she had no idea how much of an understatement that was), and he would do whatever he could to keep her in the Order.

So, she decided to have a meeting with Master Yoda about her resignation, and not tell her Master about it. Sighing, she placed the holo-picture on the nightstan in her quarters, stood up, and left, heading for the main bridge of the _Outbound_ _Flight_.

Unkown to Lorana, her life was about to change drastically during the duration of this assignment

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**3 hours later, Coruscant**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Palpatine was in his office alone. If anyone walked into the room at that moment they would see a fuming Chancellor/Sith since his plan for Destroying the Outbound Flight Project had hit several snags all at once.

The first and foremost would be that the course that he had originally planned for the flight to take was altered at the last minute. The USSA Reported that the path the Flight was originally going to take would send them strait into the Space of an Alien Government called the Chiss Acendancy, who were a very militarily strict nation. They said that to ensure the saftey of the people onboard they had to change their course through a more safer route.

He originally argued of course, but was forced to concede, due to the Senate imploring him to trust in the USSA's experience in the Unkown Regions, and the Assembly Council assuring that they ensure the Flight's safety.

Second, was that they assigned a fleet of warships to protect the colony ship from any faction that might want to attack it, with the Flagship being a modified _Proteus_-class Battlestar. The fleet was so large that not even the Hutt's own money-lustful mercenaries were stupid enough to attack it, even if he tripled the price.

Basically speaking, he was running out of ideas, and time, fast!

_'Blasted Alliance! My entire plan for the _Outbound Flight _is in jepoardy!' he thought. '_It's as if they are always two steps ahead of me! Like they knew my every move!'__

Then his desk communicator beeped on "_Chancellor, you have a visitor_." The voice of his Secretary said. "_He says its important that he speaks to you._"

Palpatine rose an eyebrow "Who is it?" He asked.

"_A Human Male, wearing a uniform so he looks to be from the military sir."_ She said. "_Shall I send him in?_"

"Yes, send him in." Palpatine said. A few moments later, and a human male stepped in. He wore a black military uniform that had some gold trimming around the chest, and wore a pair of grey boots and long black pants (**Think the Black ZAFT Uniform From Gundam SEED). **Around his shoulder was a small arm band that was Crimson Red, with a white center and a Black Hawk Talon claw in the middle.

The man himself stood at 5'7 tall, with short military crew cut Red hair, and had dark green eyes. He had a single scar that went across his left eye leaving a red mark.

The man stopped in front of the Chancellor and bowed a bit "Greetings, Chancellor Palpatine," he said. "My name is Krane Blaid, Lieutenant Colonel of Triad."

Palpatine rose an eyebrow at that. He heard of Triad by reading from the history holo-books that the President gave him. From what he knew, Triad was scattered after their leader, who made a last stand against the USSA Forces, was presumed dead. He then gestured the man to take a seat and Krane did so.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Colonel?," The Sith Lord asked, and Krane grinned.

"Well, we happen to have heard about your little situation about the USSA changing the course of the _Outbound_ _Flight, _and we believe we could be able to assist you in this matter." The Colonel said.

Palpatine was surprised by this, but maintained his composure "Well, if your asking about Protection, I am sure that the fleet the USSA sent will be-" He began, but Krane cut him off.

"I'm not talking about protecting the ship, Palpatine." He said, before pausing. "Or, do you prefer the title, _Darth Sideious?"_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Patriot-112:**** And cliffhanger!**_

_**117Jorn: Oh boy, **_**this _isn't good! Looks like Triad's gonna start causing problems again!_**

**_Patriot-112: Yes indeed! The USSA is gonna have their hands full protecting the Outbound Flight._**

**_117Jorn: Yep, and try out my version of this fic folks!_**

**_Patriot-112: It's very interesting. Well, that's it for now! See you next time!_**


End file.
